Vita Post Mortem
by Alabaster86
Summary: A terrible plague strikes the Fire Nation and help is nowhere to be found.  Fire Lord Zuko must make some difficult decisions for both his nation and his young family.  Rated R for sexual themes and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story was to be for the Maiko Big Bang on LiveJournal, but it was proving a bit difficult. So, I came up with another idea for that and now I can take my time with this particular story. **

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Prologue**_

_**Fire Nation Palace**_

Zuko had enjoyed five years of peace, five years of happiness and five years with the love of his life. The sunrise always roused him from the deep sleeps of contentment he now had, so different from the restless nights of his past. And as each day began, he looked over at Mai breathing softly in and out, her black hair spread across her pillow, her features peaceful and thanked Agni for his good fortune. Sometimes he still believed it would be taken away and sometimes he still believed that he didn't deserve it.

"Mmmm," Mai moaned, stretching herself awake. She looked up at her husband and smiled. "I can feel the intensity of your gaze almost every morning."

"Oh, does it wake you up? I'm sorry," the Fire Lord said contritely.

Mai just rolled her eyes and reached up with her hand, brushing the dark bangs from Zuko's expressive eyes.

"It's nice," she said softly. "I like when you look at me."

"I'd like to do more than look," Zuko said suggestively.

He rubbed a hand across her huge belly. Mai was almost eight months pregnant with their second child. And she was more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Pushing her simple red nightgown up, he placed his hands on bare skin, running them up and down and all around the mound. It felt warm and firm and occasionally there would be a flutter of movement. Every time that happened, just like with their son, Takehiko, now two years old, a look of utter joy and wonder would flash across Zuko's face. Mai found it adorable and his thrill at being a father made her love him all the more.

Zuko removed his hands and began to _kiss_ her abdomen instead. He pushed her nightgown up further and placed kisses on her swollen breasts. Mai tried to wriggle out of her underwear, desperate for more of Zuko's touch now.

"Let me help," Zuko breathed softly.

Mai lifted her bottom off the bed and Zuko slid her underwear down, tossing it off the side and onto the plush red carpet. He stood up for a moment and pulled down his sleep pants, revealing the arousal Mai already knew was there.

"Take your nightgown off too," he demanded, his voice thick with desire.

It was a struggle for Mai to sit up. Zuko helped again and she pulled the gown over her head. He eased her back down and then set to work between her legs. She was oozing wetness and made little pleased noises that drove Zuko even crazier. His tongued darted in and out and then over that tiny, highly sensitive bud. It didn't take long for Mai to reach climax. Little tremors ran through her body and when they stopped, she sighed deliciously. Zuko got up onto his knees and looked down at Mai; flushed from her orgasm and with bits of hair sticking to her cheek and her neck, gold eyes hazy with pleasure and lust, she looked positively wanton.

"On your back," she ordered and gave him a playful swat. "We're not finished yet."

Zuko helped Mai to a sitting position then placed a searing kiss on her lips before scooting around her and lying down on his back, as requested. It was easier at this late stage of pregnancy for Mai to be on top. It was one of her favorite positions regardless. She straddled Zuko's thighs and grabbed hold of his member, stroking it with agonizing slowness, teasing her husband. She wanted to hear him plead for release.

"Mai," he hissed. "Come on, I'm going crazy here," he begged.

"That's the whole point," Mai replied and leaned over as far as she could, balancing herself on her two hands.

She dragged her tongue slowly up and down his hardness until Zuko was actually twitching with tortured delight.

"Ready?" Mai asked with a raspy laugh.

Her husband just nodded his head over and over until Mai finally lifted herself back up, shifted and lowered her body onto Zuko's cock. He placed hot hands on her hips and held her firmly in place for a moment, just reveling in the feel of her surrounding him. She began to undulate then, her movements slow and sure, until she almost lost herself in the pleasure. Zuko laid back and let her do the work, only reaching up to touch her hair or a breast every so often.

When Mai clenched even tighter around him, he grunted and grabbed hold of her hips again, thrusting jerkily until all his seed was inside her. She climbed off gingerly and placed a kiss on his chest. Zuko ran fingers through her silky black hair and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Can we start every morning like that?" he asked.

"Once the baby comes, I highly doubt it," Mai laughed. "I'm going to have a quick bath. Why don't you check on Takehiko?"

"Sure, just let me wash up. I smell like sex," the Fire Lord grinned.

Ten minutes later, he opened the door to their son's room and scooped him out of bed, still sleepy eyed.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Let's get you dressed and wash your face. Then we can have breakfast with Mommy."

"K," he replied obligingly enough.

Takehiko was a quiet, thoughtful two year old with a surprisingly quirky sense of humor. He had his father's dark brown hair and dark gold eyes though they were narrow like Mai's. You could see the delicate bone structure beneath his chubby baby cheeks. He was a handsome little boy, and would no doubt grow up to be a handsome man.

Zuko helped the boy out of his sleep pants and shirt and into a simple red tunic over brown pants. He scrubbed the boy's face and then kissed him affectionately on top of the head. Scooping him up once more, he ran down the hall with the giggling toddler and entered his own quarters again.

Mai was just tying up her robe when Takehiko ran to her, wrapping eager arms around her thighs.

"Mommy!" he exclaimed.

"I'm happy to see you too," Mai replied with a smile.

She took her son's tiny, warm hand in hers and led him to the low table where breakfast would soon be served. Zuko followed, sitting on the sofa and putting his feet up on said table. Mai promptly pushed them off.

"_Food_ goes there," she reminded her husband and eased herself down next to him.

"Fine, fine," he grumbled but his voice held no real anger or irritation.

"Are you hungry?" Mai asked as Takehiko climbed up beside her on the sofa and put his head on her belly.

She ran her fingers through soft, still baby fine hair and then stroked his head.

"Yeah," he replied. "Me hear baby now."

"Okay, just remember that soon you'll be hearing a whole lot from him or her."

Zuko leaned over, kissed Takehiko on the head again, and then kissed Mai with great tenderness.

"I can't wait," he whispered, though her comment wasn't meant for him.

* * *

_**Akina Island, Fire Nation**_

Jiro walked home from the harbor, torn fishing nets slung over his shoulder. His wife, Akemi, would mend them tonight after dinner. He was far too tired for the relatively easy day he had had and his muscles ached dully. Swiping at his damp forehead irritably, his hand came back slick with sweat. And yet the day was cooler than usual even for early winter. Shrugging, he continued along the road waving cheerfully at acquaintances and friends.

"How was the fishing today, Jiro," an old woman who ran the town's single tavern asked.

"Not good," Jiro replied with a small frown. "But tomorrow will be better."

"That's the spirit," she called and went back to sweeping the street in front of her establishment.

Jiro breathed in deeply and then gasped at the pain he felt in his chest.

"What in Agni's name is going on?" he asked himself.

He breathed in again and winced. His head began to throb, like a drummer was beating out a rhythm inside his skull. He felt weak and wanted to sit down. But Akemi was waiting and she would be angry if he was late. Forcing himself forward, Jiro began to cough. It was a deep, moist, hacking sound and when he took his hand away from his mouth, he noticed small flecks of blood on his palm.

He collapsed a few minutes later. A passerby ran for help and the healer came within minutes. The two men carried Jiro home, though the front door of his simple house, past his distraught wife and onto the bed.

"Shou, what's wrong with him?" Akemi shrieked.

They had no children and their lives revolved around each other. She didn't know how she would survive should something happen to Jiro.

"I'm not sure," Shou replied. He placed a comforting hand on her back and guided her away from the bedroom. "Let me have a look at him, alright?"

Akemi nodded her assent and left the room, hovering in the doorway. The healer examined Jiro. He was feverish and coughing regularly. More and more blood sprayed outward with each hack. Shou wiped the spittle from his own face with a clean cloth and then wiped at Jiro's mouth. He attempted to give his patient some water, but the man pushed it aside violently.

"Let me see Akemi," he finally gasped. "Now!"

The healer nodded and gestured for the woman to come in. Within a minute Jiro was dead. One more great gout of blood spewed from his mouth with his final retching cough.

"Agni save us," Shou whispered softly. "I've never seen anything like that."

Akemi laid her head on her husband's chest, oblivious to the red dampness, and wailed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 1: Tension Builds**_

_**Akina Island, Fire Nation**_

Shou walked along the main road running through the centre of the small fishing town named Nagami. He was on his way to see his third patient of the day. The first two had symptoms just like Jiro's and the first two were already dead. The healer was in a bit of a panic now and he struggled to keep those feelings buried beneath calm, cool professionalism. He needed to get help or advice from someone because he was at a loss. And if the illness kept spreading, soon there would be no one left in the town at all.

"Just what am I supposed to do?" he asked the empty street around him. "I feel so helpless."

He had a variety of herbs with him this time; fever reducers, cough suppressants, blood coagulants. He was willing to try any and all combinations in an attempt to save or at least prolong lives. If he had more time to study the sickness, maybe, just maybe, he could come up with something. Then again, he was a simple country healer, not the Royal Physician and certainly not a waterbender like the famous friend of the Fire Lord. He had heard that she could heal just about anything. That's who he really needed.

A piercing scream crashed through his reverie and he looked up to see Mrs. Matsuda, a young wife and mother of four, running down the street toward him. One of her children, the youngest, was the patient whom he was on his way to see.

"Quick, Shou! You've got to help her now. Emiko, she's so sick, it's getting worse. There's blood everywhere!"

Shou ran, pouches of herbs flapping behind him, and followed the woman into her tiny and overcrowded home. Emiko lay on a tattered mattress in a corner of the main room. Her face was blanched looking and blood dribbled out of her mouth and down her chin. She coughed weakly and more blood came out, some in a fine mist and more in a thick almost blackish trail that joined the rest on her chin, making its way onto the blanket that was tucked up tight around her neck.

"Hello, Emiko," Shou said kindly.

His brown eyes were concerned looking but friendly too. He placed a hand on her forehead. She was blazing hotter than the fire under a cook pot.

"Not feeling very well, are you, sweetheart?"

Emiko shook her head weakly and did her best to smile through the pain. She was small for her four years and had been fragile since birth. Her mother always worried but this time she was right to.

"I know, I know, here swallow this, okay?"

He pushed a small pinch of an herb that dulled pain into her mouth and she swallowed dutifully, giving him an exaggerated wince after. Shou laughed and patted her on the head.

"You're a brave little girl. Your mommy should be proud."

Shou turned around and looked at Mrs. Matsudo. She stood nearby, sharp brown eyes on her daughter, her three young sons gathered around like protective guards. He struggled with what exactly to tell her. If things went the way they had been going, her precious daughter would die within an hour or two, probably in less time than that.

"I gave her something to help with the pain. Could you get me a damp cloth to put on her forehead? It might help with the fever."

It was better to keep the woman busy. She poured cool water from a jug into a basin and then found a clean cloth. She soaked it and then wrung out the excess, handing it to Shou hopefully. He placed it across the child's head, already damp with sweat. Emiko coughed again and then cried out in pain.

"What hurts, Emiko?"

He placed a hand on her chest and she nodded yes. He touched her throat and she nodded again.

"Does it hurt everywhere, your arms and legs too?"

Another nod; Shou dropped his head into his hands and sighed.

"I'm going to need somewhere to work, Mrs. Matsudo. I need to mix some herbs."

"You can use this table."

She indicated a small side table on the opposite wall.

"That's fine," he smiled. "I'll need some water too and a bowl."

"Ping, get Shou some water please and a clean bowl. I want to sit with your sister."

The oldest of the three boys brought the pitcher of water and bowl over to the table and then hovered near Shou, watching with interest as the man mixed combinations of herbs and then moistened them, making little slick balls easily swallowed.

"Will that help my sister?" the ten year old asked.

"I hope so," Shou replied.

He moved back to the bed and pushed the little moist ball into the girl's mouth and then gave her some water. Emiko swallowed gamely enough and then coughed once more. It sounded wet and terrible and like death. Mrs. Matsudo clutched the tiny hand in her own as if willing her own life into her daughter's frail body. Shou rested his head over the girl's heart and listened. The beating was weak and erratic and he could feel the heat pouring off her skin. It didn't look good.

With a heavy sigh, he rested a hand on the mother's shoulder and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" she screamed. She stood up from her seat beside the bed and stared down at the healer, eyes blazing with anger and fear and sorrow. "Aren't you going to do anything? Are you just going to let her die?"

"I'm so sorry. I just don't know what to do. This disease, this sickness, I've never seen anything like it until yesterday. I've never read about or heard about anything like it. I'm at a loss, Rei."

"Then what good are you? Go, get out of my house. I can take care of Emiko."

"Rei, please, calm yourself. Your boys are upset."

All three of her sons were wailing now, tears and snot streaming down their worn little faces. Mrs. Matsudo looked over at them and her expression softened. She walked to the boys and then gathered all three in her arms, holding them close and whispering words of comfort in their ears. As they huddled together, Emiko took her final gasping breath. It was then that Shou decided to contact the Royal Physician.

Late that same night, at his rough hewn desk and by the feeble light of a lantern, Shou composed a brief letter, trying his best to impart the horror and panic he felt.

_Esteemed Royal Physician Nobu,_

_My name is Shou and I am a humble healer on Akina Island. In just the last day, four villagers have died horrible deaths from an illness I have never seen nor heard of before. The victims suffer fever and body aches along with a terrible coughing which brings up a lot of blood. The last one to die was a four year old girl. Her mother will never get over it. Please, if there is anything you can do or any advice you can give, let me know._

_Our great Fire Lord Zuko decreed that communication between the people and himself should be open so I am hoping this news gets to him as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Shou, Akina Island, village of Nagami_

Shou blew on the characters to help the ink dry faster and then rolled the parchment up. He left his house and walked briskly despite his fatigue, to the far end of the village. The messenger hawk tower stood there, the highest point in the small settlement. Shou banged on the owner's door until he emerged, red eyed and angry looking.

"Oh, it's you, Shou. How can I help?"

"I need this letter to get to the Royal Palace as quickly as possible. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not stupid, you know. Is it about the deaths?" the man asked, his voice a mere shadow of itself now.

"Yes, please hurry."

"I'm sending it right now, don't you worry, Shou."

The healer was already gone, though, and _nothing_ could stop the fear that was gnawing at him.

_**Fire Nation palace, Capitol City**_

"Are you heading back to your office now?" Mai asked her husband as they finished a quick lunch.

"Mmm," the Fire Lord nodded. "I've got loads of paperwork. I don't have much choice."

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Mai corrected him. "You are the head guy, you know. I'm sure you could delegate some of that tiresome work to someone else."

"Tempting," he replied with a smile. "But, these are things I really need to look at. I'll be back for dinner. Maybe you and Takehiko could come by later with some tea. A little visit to break the monotony would be nice."

"I can manage that," Mai smirked. "It's hard to keep him away from you anyway. He'll be up from his nap in about an hour. Then I'll take him outside to play for awhile. How does an appearance after that sound?"

"Good," Zuko replied.

He stood up from his seat and then moved over to Mai, bending down to kiss her. She grabbed hold of his hair gently and held him tight against her mouth, urging him to insert his tongue. Always eager to please, Zuko complied and finally broke away with great reluctance.

"That should hold me until tonight," Mai remarked.

She watched as her husband left the room then went to check on their son.

Fire Lord Zuko was up to his elbows in paperwork when a knock sounded on his closed office door.

"Come in," he said distractedly and went back to reading a particularly difficult trade proposal.

Nobu, the Royal Physician cleared his throat discreetly and Zuko looked up.

"Oh, Nobu, is something wrong with Mai or Takehito? What about the baby?"

His eyes were panicked and all attention was on the older grey haired man before him.

"No, my lord; they're fine. I'm here about another matter."

Zuko let a heavy breath leave his mouth and he brought pale fingers up to his temples, giving them a vigorous rub before meeting Nobu's eyes again.

"I really need to stop worrying so much, don't I?" he asked rhetorically. "But I can't shake the feeling that somehow I don't deserve all the happiness that I have in my life. I can't help wondering when it will all end."

"It's been my experience, my lord, that accepting each day for what it is and making the most of it is the best way to live."

"Hmm, you sound like my Uncle Iroh now. Go ahead. Tell me about this other matter. Oh, and have a seat."

Dutifully, the slender old man sat down opposite Zuko. He stroked his pointy chin thoughtfully for a moment and then began.

"I received a letter this morning from a healer out on one the small outlying islands. Four people died in one day there."

He looked at Zuko who gave him a slight nod.

"They died of something the healer had never seen before, something mysterious and unknown."

Zuko's blood began to run cold.

"Perhaps you should read the letter, my lord."

Nobu handed the scroll to Zuko and the Fire Lord unrolled it, quickly read and then looked back at the physician with a deep frown.

"This illness is new to you as well?" he asked. "I've never heard of anything like it."

"It's new alright and I don't know what to make of it. If it continues to spread, I hate to think what might happen."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"I've sent my own letters out to healers around the world. Perhaps they'll have some information. Other than that, I'm at a loss."

"Do you think it could make it to Capitol City?" the Fire Lord inquired.

"All it takes is one person carrying the disease to have contact with someone else, from another island perhaps and so it continues down the archipelago until it's here on the main island. So, yes, I'm sure that it's possible," Nobu replied in an almost defeated tone.

"We don't know what it is, how it spreads or how to contain it; that's doesn't sound promising, Nobu."

"No, my lord, it does not. I'll get back to you when I hear anything. I'd like to go through some books again, just in case I missed something."

Zuko nodded in agreement and the Royal Physician left for his own office.

Fifteen minutes later, Mai and Takehiko arrived, bearing a tray that held tea and an assortment of biscuits and fruit.

"We're here,' Mai declared as a servant held open the door for her.

Zuko's face brightened considerably.

"I'm glad to see you," he replied. "Come here, Takehiko. Daddy needs a hug."

There was something in Zuko's tone, something that Mai couldn't quite decipher, but it gave her chills.

"Everything okay?" the Fire Lady whispered as she leaned over the mound of little boy in Zuko's lap and pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek.

"Later," he replied over Takehiko's head. "Let's just enjoy our tea now."

"I suppose you would like a biscuit, Takehiko," Mai stated with a roll of her eyes.

"Yess," the boy replied with a slight lisp. "Me like 'em."

She handed him one and he twisted in his father's lap, facing forward now. Zuko kept his arms around the little boy and peppered his head with kisses.

"Here's your tea, Zuko," Mai said and placed the red cup on the desk.

"Thanks. Why don't you sit over there, son, and play with those toys I keep in the chest for you?"

The little boy slid off Zuko's lap, biscuit in hand and toddled off to the far corner of Zuko's office. He hummed to himself as he played, taking out stuffed toys and puzzles and moving them about happily, creating his own games.

"So, are you going to tell me now, or later?" Mai asked.

Her eyebrows were arched and she looked at him piercingly, her gaze making Zuko uncomfortable.

"Here," he said and handed over the letter Nobu had received.

Mai read it, her expression getting grimmer the further down the page she got. When she was finished, she placed the scroll on the desk and looked over at Takehiko. There was fear in her eyes.

"What does Nobu say?'

"He thinks there's a good possibility that the sickness could spread and quickly, Mai. I need to do something, but I'm just not sure what."

He buried his face in his hands then. The thought of a full blown epidemic was terrifying and at moments such as these, the mantle of leadership weighed very heavily.

"You'll do everything within your power to help your people, Zuko. I know that. And if there's nothing to be done, we must survive so that we are here to help when it's all over."

Zuko nodded. "You're right, of course. But…well, maybe we're worrying for no reason."

They weren't.

Zuko spoke with his two closest advisors the next morning, immediately after he breakfasted with his family. The two men, Sadao, in his fifties, and Norio, a man in his late forties, met the Fire Lord in a casual meeting room, quaintly decorated and comfortable, a place where men who liked and respected each other could speak freely.

"You've heard, I suppose," Zuko began. "I'd like your opinions on the matter and your always good advice."

Norio, the younger of the two advisors and a father figure for Zuko, someone the Fire Lord had grown very close to, someone who truly was a part of his family, spoke first.

"Zuko, I advise not panicking yet. We need to see how things play out. But we also need to have help ready to send to any affected areas."

"Who's going to want to go to a diseased town or island?" Zuko asked.

"If this terrible sickness does spread, you'll need to send other healers and soldiers maybe to keep order," Norio continued. "The people will need help, period."

"I agree with Norio," Sadao stepped in. "Just hang on and wait for more information. There really is nothing to do as of yet except perhaps to ready some troops and supplies along with a ship."

"Done," Zuko replied firmly. "I'll take care of that as soon as we're finished."

After a few more minutes of discussion, the two men left, Norio placing a hand on Zuko's shoulder and squeezing firmly as he passed.

"Thank you," Zuko said gratefully.

Over the next few days, four more reports came in, all from other islands. The disease was definitely spreading from outward or else deciding to show itself in different places at different times. Zuko sent help as he had vowed, but soldiers began to catch the sickness too and a healer from Capitol City died trying to save others.

He confined his staff and his family to the palace. No one was to enter or leave, at least not if the person had any intention of coming back. When the first death struck in Capitol City, terror filled the Fire Lord's heart. Perhaps it was time to get outside help. He composed a letter to Aang and Katara.

_**The seas near the southern Earth Kingdom**_

The captain of a large Earth Kingdom trading ship sighed as he approached his home country. The Fire Nation was alright, and he was glad that trade was open between all nations. Still, it was always good to return home.

As the ship docked and the crew was ready to disembark, three men carrying official looking scrolls appeared on the dock. One of them shouted up to the captain.

"Have you just come from the Fire Nation?" he asked.

"Yes, I have all the proper papers," the captain replied.

"Sorry, but we can't let you disembark."

"What's going on?" the man asked angrily. "I've done nothing wrong."

"We know that, captain. But the Fire Nation is suffering an epidemic right now, an unknown, terrible disease is spreading like wildfire. We need to keep you under quarantine for a week. We don't want it reaching our nation."

"What disease?" the captain asked. "I didn't hear anything."

"We don't know what it is, but it kills within a day or less; coughing blood, terrible pain, headaches and so on. "

"How did you hear of it?" the captain continued, curious now.

"See the ship down there, the one with the black flag?"

"Yeah," the captain replied uneasily.

"It came from the Fire Nation too. Their captain saw the disease in a small village. He voluntarily quarantined himself and all his crew."

"Oh, I see. So, a week, huh; I can handle that."

"You've got no choice. We'll be guarding your ship and posting these notices. We appreciate your cooperation."

"No problem at all," the captain sighed. "It's not like I've got a wife waiting for me."

_**Fire Nation palace, one week later**_

"It's getting bad, isn't it?" Mai asked her husband over a late dinner.

"Yeah," he nodded. "It is. The Fire Nation is under quarantine, Mai. No one can leave. The Earth Kingdom has set up a blockade preventing just that."

"When did this happen?" she asked, shock evident on her lovely face.

"I got a letter this morning. It came directly from King Kuei, with his regrets, of course. I haven't had a chance to even digest the information yet. Aang and Katara sent one as well, expressing their sorrow and the fact that they can't come either. There's no help for us, Mai. We're completely on our own." His voice cracked then and he reached for his wife's hand across the table. "I can't blame them. I would do the same to protect my people."

The Fire Lord didn't have much of an appetite and pushed his plate aside.

"It's a good thing the palace is well stocked," Mai remarked. "We can hold out for a long time."

"Let's go to bed, alright. I'm tired," Zuko said.

Despite his fatigue, he made love to Mai, slowly and sweetly, exploring every part of her body, bringing her to pleasure twice before taking his own. He fell asleep with his head curled into Mai's side, pressed against the growing child in her belly. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and stroked his head, soothing him until sleep claimed her as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 2: Close to Home**_

Zuko and Mai watched from one of their balconies as the funeral pyres spewed smoke into the sky. Capitol City smelled like death now and everything seemed to be covered with a coating of ash. The couple stood in silence, stunned by the sight and horrified at what had become of their home.

"It's, it's…" Zuko began.

"Terrifying," Mai supplied quietly. "I'm so glad that Tom-Tom and my parents are safe in the Earth Kingdom and I feel guilty for being glad."

"Don't, it's natural to think that," Zuko replied and slipped an arm around her waist. "I just wish that there was something I could do. I can't fight this thing or negotiate with it. It's in complete control."

"Mommy? Daddy?" Takehiko's voice said from behind them. "What's dat?"

He was sprawled out on the carpet of the sitting room, a scroll covered with brightly painted pictures of animals opened before him. With one tiny finger, he pointed at the coils of grayish smoke. Mai turned to face her son, giving him a strained smile. How could she possibly answer that question? Zuko turned too and moved to sit down beside the boy.

"There's a fire, buddy. That's what's making all the smoke."

"K," the child replied and then wrinkled his nose. "Smelly."

The Fire Lord grimaced and placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling the brown hair.

"Hey, how about we go get a snack from the kitchen," Zuko suggested. "I'll bet Mommy and the baby are hungry."

"Yay," Takehiko exclaimed. "Go now?"

"Yes," Mai said with a roll of her eyes. "We can go now."

* * *

As they cuddled in bed that night, neither able to sleep, Mai and Zuko talked in hushed tones. Mai sat, a mound of red and gold pillows behind her, while Zuko tucked his head into the space between Mai's breasts and the swollen mound of her belly. One hand rested on the bump, moving up and down gently, probing with his fingers as if he could somehow communicate with the child inside Mai's womb.

"If something happened to any of you, I'd go crazy," he said in a choked voice. "And it's happening to all kinds of people out there. I feel like a coward, Mai, hiding away in my big palace while my countrymen die."

"If you could help, you would, Zuko. But there's nothing that you can do. You've provided all the healers available, you've sent food and supplies to ravaged islands and you're trying to figure this disease out though you're no physician."

"Yes, but it's not enough, Mai. None of it is helping. Is this thing just going to spread and spread until there's no one left? I won't let you die or the children. If nothing else, I will save you."

"Zuko," Mai soothed, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm worried too and I don't want anything to happen to you. I need you. This nation needs you. You have to stay strong and stay well."

"Agni," he sighed, blowing warm air across Mai's chest. "Why is this happening?"

"Retribution," Mai mused. "I've heard rumors; some of the Earth Kingdom leaders are saying that it's nature's way of punishing the Fire Nation for all the destruction it caused."

"What? Where did you hear that? "

Zuko raised his head and looked into his wife's eyes. His mouth was pulled down into a frown and his eyes were narrowed with anger.

"I heard a servant mention it to another one. They have family in the Earth Kingdom and get letters, I suppose."

"That's ridiculous," the Fire Lord snarled. "How dare they say something like that after all the good I've done and am still trying to do."

"Relax," Mai said. "Getting all worked up about what some leader may have said isn't worth it. So, what do you plan on doing next? Have you exhausted all the medical books already? What about Nobu? He's been corresponding with other physicians, right?"

"Yes and yes and we're no further ahead. There just isn't any information. We've got no guidelines, Mai. It's like we're all wandering around in the dark. Maybe there is no cure. Maybe the disease has to run its course and whoever survives is completely random."

"That could very well be true. Maybe you should speak to the people, Zuko. Announce a time and let them know what you know. Be calm and soothing. Perhaps it's also time to quarantine any house here that contains the sickness. We'll take care of them, of course, leave food and supplies for all the family."

"Alright, I'll talk with Norio and Sadao first thing tomorrow and decide on a time. Thank you, Mai. How is it you always know what to say?"

"I know you so well, that's how. I know what you need."

Mai's voice was sultry and warm and Zuko's body responded immediately despite the worry and despair he felt. His hand left her abdomen and moved further down and he began to kiss her slowly, the heat between them building at a pace that never ceased to amaze them.

When they were finished, both flushed and sated, Mai took her husband's hand in hers and spoke softly. "See, you needed that."

"I feel better so I suppose that you're right. Then again, you usually are."

* * *

After a quick breakfast with his family, Fire Lord Zuko called upon his advisors, and they spent the morning holed up in his office discussing their options.

"My wife suggested that I speak to the people, try to calm them down. You say that there were minor instances of rioting last night?"

"Yes, a small group of distraught citizens tried to get into the palace last night and then began to throw things at the guards. It was all taken care of and the people dispersed. No one was hurt but the anger and panic are on the rise. I think that a speech is an excellent idea." Norio gave Zuko an encouraging smile.

"Tomorrow morning then; how does that sound? I won't write anything. I don't want it to seem rehearsed."

Sadao dispensed more advice. "Speak from the heart the same way you always do, Zuko."

The Fire Lord pressed the tips of his fingers together and looked thoughtful. "There's the matter of quarantining those infected. I can ask people to do it voluntarily, but we all know how that will go. We'll need guards posted and the homes will have to be marked. Agni, this is all so terrible. I don't want to seem like a dictator, but it needs to be done."

"The people know you better than that, Zuko. For the past five years you've been a fine leader, one who's made some mistakes, but also one who's admitted them and then made things right again. Be honest and don't be afraid to admit that this disease is as much a mystery to you as it is to them." Clapping the young man on the back, Norio got up from his seat. "I'll put the word out. You will speak at Coronation Square tomorrow morning, three hours past sunrise. Does that suit you?"

"That's fine, Norio. I also want it known that people affected by the disease, those actually ill and those who are in contact with them, must stay home. They will be provided for."

"Consider it done. Sadao, let's get to work."

Once they were gone, Zuko got up too and looked out through his office's large window. He could see Mai and Takehiko in the gardens, the little boy carrying yesterday's leftover bread, excited to feed the thriving family of turtleducks that lived in and around the pond. Watching Mai and their son always brought back memories of those happier, more idyllic days he spent with his own mother, those days before he became a failure in his father's eyes and a mere puppet for Azula to control.

He shook his head and tried to focus on the present, one which was fast becoming a nightmare for his entire nation.

* * *

The following morning dawned cool and wet. Zuko arose early, Mai with him, and ate a quick meal before donning his formal robes.

"Let me help." Mai combed out her husband's thick brown hair and pulled it up skillfully into a topknot. She slipped the diadem in and then moved awkwardly around to Zuko's front. "Perfect." She straightened a sash and smoothed out a fold then pronounced him 'perfect' once more.

The family of three, soon to be four, walked together to Coronation Plaza, guards surrounding them on all sides. The crowd gathered was huge and restless and seemed on the verge of violence. Zuko took one look at the surging mass and shook his head at Mai.

"You're not going out there with me. The people are angry. Can't you feel it? They could hurt you and the baby or Takehiko. I want you back here where it's safe."

"Yes, my lord." Mai bowed, as much as she could being eight months pregnant and shot him a smirk. But she understood his concern. She too could feel the anger radiating from the crowd. Peeking out from between the thick velvet curtains, Mai saw faces filled with fear and rage and uncertainty. Zuko needed to calm them down. She wasn't sure if that was even possible. "Good luck." Zuko bent down to kiss her briefly then stepped out onto the podium.

Immediately, the crowd quieted. They all stared up at Zuko, waiting for good news or a miracle or some sort of salvation. But, he didn't have that to give. Taking a deep gulp of the cool, moist air, the Fire Lord composed himself and began.

"I know that you're afraid. Your sons and daughters, husbands and wives are falling ill, dying quickly right before your eyes. You want to know why. I want to know too. But as of now, no one has any answers. There is no cure and no remedy that we know of. The royal physician, Nobu, has written to other physicians around the world but to no avail. Our nation is under quarantine. No one will come to help us. We must help ourselves."

Cries of 'how?' and 'what are we supposed to do?' reached Zuko's ears. He raised his hand and the crowd fell silent again.

"We need to stop the spread of the disease. Those affected must remain in their homes. The families of those affected must be confined as well. I will ensure that food and anything else that you need be provided for you. Everything will be brought to your home by my guards. Nobu is working hard on herbal remedies that might assuage symptoms. If you lose a loved one, you need to let the guards know. The body must be burned immediately.

None of that sounds very hopeful and that was not my intention. But you can all see for yourselves just how devastating this sickness is. I won't lie to my people but I do expect you to act with dignity throughout this trial. Rioting and looting will solve nothing. Somehow, our great nation will make it through this crisis and we'll be stronger for it."

He could think of nothing else to say and so stood regally and silently, watching the crowd, waiting for a response. When it came, it was short and violent. Rocks flew through the air, tens of them, perhaps hundreds. They bounced off the podium, they made it through the curtained entrance, they hit pillars and they hit Zuko. With blood running down the scarred side of his face, the Fire Lord demanded order. With hands raised to protect himself, Zuko pleaded for reason. Neither came and the rocks continued to fly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 3: Desperate Times**_

_**Fire Nation Palace**_

Mai watched in horror as the people turned on her husband, their Fire Lord. She was certain that they came prepared, rocks in hand, in case the news he delivered was not to their liking. Something like this never would have happened under Ozai or Azulon or Sozin. But they had ruled with fear, something that Zuko was determined never to do. He would not repeat the mistakes of his forefathers. He would make his own, yes, but always with the best interests of his people in mind. Today, that wasn't working out so well.

When one of the rocks struck him in the side of the head and the blood began to trickle down, Mai called to him through the velvet curtains. She had to be careful. Some of the projectiles were making it beyond the barrier and into the small room where she and Takehiko waited. If they hit her son, Agni couldn't help the citizens.

"Zuko!" Her tone was desperate now but he couldn't hear her over the roaring of the crowd. "Zuko!" She screamed with all her might this time and he turned to her. She beckoned him toward her and with one last look at his people, Zuko left the podium, pushed the curtains aside and pulled Mai into a fierce hug. Takehiko wrapped his arms around Zuko's leg and clung to him tightly. The sound outside terrified him and the little boy wanted nothing more than to leave.

"I, I can't believe it, Mai? What did I do wrong? I'm trying my best. What do they want from me?" Zuko fought back tears and his voice was raspy and thick with emotion.

"They want salvation, Zuko, and you can't give it to them. No one can." Mai pulled back from her husband and looked into his eyes, her own letting him know that she understood and was there for him no matter what happened.

"No, I have no answers and no help. I've never felt so powerless and inept in my life."

"It's not your fault; it's no one's fault. It just is. Can we get Takehiko out of here now? He's afraid, Zuko."

"Oh, Agni, of course; come here, buddy." He grabbed hold of the boy gently and swung him up into his arms.

Takehiko buried his face in Zuko's shoulder and cried. "Me scared, Daddy." He was trembling.

Running his hands up and down the small back, Zuko soothed the child. He added some heat to his touch and the boy went limp. Completely relaxed now, Takehiko's tears ceased and his breathing was smooth and even.

They walked back to the palace proper and entered their rooms where Takehiko immediately began to play, the trauma of a few minutes ago already forgotten.

"Zuko, come here," Mai demanded. He went without question and she dragged him into the bathroom. "Let me clean your cut. It looks deep. Bastard!" She fussed over him for a few minutes before declaring him free again.

They sat on the sofa then and watched their son, unsure what to do next. Outside, their city and their nation was suffering through its greatest crisis, and here they were, sitting in comfort, none of them ill, yet, at least. Mai knew Zuko, and she knew that he wanted to walk among the people, talk to them, show them that he cared, prove that he was willing to breathe the same air that they breathed , rather than the rarified air of the palace.

She understood and normally Mai would agree, but with a fatal disease running rampant, she would not allow it. Zuko was fiercely protective of her and Takehiko and the baby that she carried, but Mai's protective streak was powerful as well. Neither her husband nor her children would be put in any further kind of danger if she had any say in the matter.

* * *

An urgent knock on the door jerked the couple out of their separate reveries. Zuko jumped up from the sofa and pulled open the door to find his advisors, Norio and Sadao. Both men looked grim.

"May we come in? We really need to talk, Zuko."

The Fire Lord nodded and opened the door wider. He looked over his shoulder at Mai who shrugged and shifted to an armchair near Takehiko.

"You'll want to hear this too, Lady Mai." Norio gave the woman a smile and claimed the spot she had just vacated.

"I can't wait. I'm sure that the news is wonderful." She ruffled her son's hair and then looked at the two men expectantly.

"Well, in light of what happened this morning, we have a few suggestions." Norio waited until the Fire Lord was seated before continuing. "You're not going to like this, Zuko."

"Just spit it out; I don't like _much_ of what's happening right now." The young man pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily. He hated bad news.

"If we go by the peoples' reactions this morning, they won't do what you said. There will be no quarantine and the disease will spread more quickly. You need to bring the military in to keep order and enforce the quarantine. There's no other way." Sadao spoke this time. His face, worn and weary from years of difficult living, looked strained.

Zuko's immediate reaction was a definitive 'NO!' But he bit that back and thought before he actually spoke. He dragged a hand through his hair, loose now, and glanced over at his wife. Decisions like this they always made together.

"Much as I hate the whole idea, I think that you're right. I see more rioting happening and people getting hurt and killed for no good reason. The disease is taking enough of us. There needs to be some kind of order. Damn it! Why did it have to come to this? I feel like my father now, bullying the people, forcing them to do what I want."

"In this case, it's for the good of the people," Mai reminded him.

Zuko snapped back bitterly. "I'm sure that's what my father told everyone too."

"It's not the same and you are** not** your father. You've ruled for five years and brought this nation back up onto its feet after the war ended. It hasn't been easy but you have never resorted to tactics that men like Ozai used. Don't compare yourself to him again." Mai's face was flushed and her eyes sparkled with anger.

"Your wife is right. History will never see you as a tyrant, Zuko. This situation is unique and one that none of your predecessors experienced. We need to protect you and your family and your people."

Mai had moved to sit beside her husband now. She pressed her shoulder into his and reached up to grab his chin with her slender fingers. Turning his face to hers she looked deep into his emotion filled gold eyes. "Sometimes, we have to make difficult decisions. This is one of those times. It will be all right, Zuko. Somehow, it will be all right. The nation will survive and we'll go on. But we can't have people killing each other and trying to kill you. Agni, I sound like your Uncle."

"No, I mean yes, you sort of do, but that's good. I need you to believe in what I'm doing, Mai. Without your support, I'm nothing."

"Well, I wouldn't go that far, but I am good for you." Mai's face was smug now and she gave Zuko a playful poke.

"That's not it," Norio added. "We have another suggestion. Somehow, I think that you'll hate this one even more."

"Go ahead; the day's been terrible anyway," Zuko urged. "How could it get worse?"

* * *

_**Akina Island**_

Shou was amazed that he had not caught the disease himself. The healer had a name for it now, this terrible killer that had taken almost everyone on his little island; the Red Death*. There were only ten of them remaining now, none of them with so much as a headache. Mrs. Matsudo and her other three children along with her husband were among the victims. Every death hurt the doctor but to see children die was especially painful. For all their youth and inexperience, they seemed to accept death much more readily than the adults did. That didn't make it any easier for Shou. It was all such a terrible waste. He couldn't help but contemplate why in Agni's name this was all happening. Scarier still was the thought that there_ was_ no reason, that the disease and its attack on the Fire Nation were random and inexplicable.

Fires had burned almost continuously, the smell of flesh being consumed by the flames had permeated the air and ash had fallen like rain. But the fires were all out now, the bodies reduced to powder and bits of bone. Shou hoped that each one of his friends and neighbors had found peace, now part of the one fire again.

Exhausted, the old man crawled into his bed, pulled the covers up and slept. The sun had set and risen again before he finally awoke. He stumbled out into his small kitchen and brewed some tea. As he sat sipping the soothing drink, the only sounds he heard were the gentle breaking of waves on the shore and the cries of sea birds.

Sighing heavily, he washed up, changed his clothes and ventured back outside. The other nine survivors seemed lost as they moved about the village, unsure what to do with themselves. Their families and friends were dead. Their island would never be the same. What do you do after something so devastating?

"You go on," Shou whispered to himself.

He gathered the people up and spoke to them calmly and gently. He asked if they had eaten and washed. He made them tea and they sat together outside his home, in a loose circle, not talking, just taking comfort in each other. When the tea was all gone, Shou retrieved his cups, put them back in the kitchen and rejoined the survivors outside.

"We have a lot of work to do." He spoke matter of factly, as if he were reading an inventory list of medicinal supplies.

There were nods and blank stares, but they did the work he asked them to do; that was something, he supposed.

* * *

_**Fire Nation Palace**_

Norio cleared his throat and adjusted the sleeves of his tunic. When he finally spoke, his voice was sympathetic and fatherly. "Both Sadao and myself think that Mai and Takehiko should leave Capitol City. Ember Island is deserted in the winter. They'll be safe there." He cringed, waiting for Zuko's eruption.

"She's about to have a baby; do you want her to do that alone, while looking after a two year old child?"

Zuko stared at Mai, fear in his eyes now; one thing he dreaded more than most was separation from his wife and son. The thought sent a chill through him, whether it was for their good or not.

"Of course not; we propose that the midwife along with a servant and a guard accompany her. As long as plenty of provisions are packed, they should be fine." Zuko's advisor and friend looked at him now. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"And what if other people get the same idea, take boats and flock to Ember Island? Then how will Mai be safe?" The Fire Lord was almost panicked and he clung to Mai's so tightly that it hurt.

"Ouch, Zuko; let go! I don't want to leave either. I don't want to have the baby without you there. But perhaps Norio has a point." She pried Zuko's fingers off her forearm and shrugged at the advisors.

"Takehiko is the heir to the throne. Mai is carrying the second heir. They all must remain safe. I've told you, Zuko, that your nation will need you to lead with courage and dignity when this disease burns itself out. Your family needs to remain whole and strong, a symbol if you will of a new beginning. As for other people fleeing to the island, I doubt it. If it does happen, Mai will be safe at your summer home, away from anyone who might venture there."

"That's all very pretty, but if Zuko stays here he could get ill and die? Who will lead then?" Mai's question was a valid one. Her eyes shifted between Sadao and Norio.

"We'd like Zuko to leave too. But knowing him and his dedication, we figured that he wouldn't. Am I right, Zuko?" It was Sadao's turn to speak.

The Fire Lord was torn between duty to nation and duty to family. He stared down at his hands, folded neatly in his lap. His brow was furrowed and he frowned deeply as he thought. Minutes passed and no one spoke. Takehiko murmured quietly to himself on the floor, oblivious of all that was happening around him.

Zuko took Mai's hand and linked his fingers with hers. He met her gaze and waited another moment before he spoke.

"I've made a decision."

*Yes, I stole from E.A. Poe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 4: Quiet Moments**_

Mai, irritated with Zuko's dramatic pause, gave him a glare and demanded to know exactly what his decision was. She had a pretty good idea, but wanted to hear it from his lips.

"I'm going to stay here, at least for a few days. But you and Takehiko are going to Ember Island tomorrow morning. You'd best start packing, Mai."

She wanted to argue; she and Takehiko could stay until Zuko was ready to go, or Zuko could just come with them now and forget about the people. That was selfishness talking, of course. Mai understood why her husband wasn't comfortable with leaving his people behind and she understood that she, their son and the child that she carried would be safer on Ember Island. But understanding didn't make things any easier.

Mai didn't do well with separations. She certainly wasn't the clingy type, never had been, but those years and weeks apart that she and Zuko had endured before their marriage scarred her. Much as she hated it, every time Zuko left, even if only overnight, that familiar feeling of abandonment set in. It was ridiculous and irrational but all too human. She was the one leaving this time, but that made no difference.

"Fine, I'll be ready. But Zuko, please don't stay too long. I want you with me when the baby arrives. And don't take any unnecessary risks. We all need you alive and healthy. Your family needs you." She turned to Norio then and looked at him pleadingly. "Don't let him do anything stupid and noble that will get him killed. I know that he wants so badly to help, but if it's at the expense of his life, I might have to kill _you_."

Norio wondered if she were joking or not. After considering her expression for a moment, he thought not. Mai meanwhile placed her hand on top of her husband's, running her thumb along the ridge of his knuckles. Zuko felt heartsick and her touch brought home just how much he would miss her. He hated to be apart from his family. The very possibility of Mai giving birth without him there to support her upset him terribly. He wasn't sure what he could say that would make this any easier.

"I want to go with you, just run away and escape all this, but I'm the Fire Lord. I have to…. oh Agni, I don't know what I'm going to do. I just know that I can't leave quite yet." Zuko let his head hang as if defeated and briefly wondered why the Fire Nation had been cursed with this plague. Could it really be retribution? No, that was just silly. It was a disease caused by something ordinary and average that just happened to be centered in his country.

"Well, Takehiko, looks like you and Mommy are going to the beach." Mai's tone was wry and almost playful now.

The two year old looked up at his mother and grinned. Mai and Zuko had vacationed at Ember Island quite a few times, twice already with their son. He absolutely loved the sea.

Zuko wrapped an arm around Mai's shoulders. "I'm sorry. I'll be with you as soon as I can."

"I get it, Zuko; don't get all guilt ridden now. I'll get started on my packing. Come on Takehiko. Let's go pick a few toys for you to bring along."

When she was gone, Zuko turned to his advisors. "Will you make the arrangements? I'm going to my office. I need to do some thinking."

The two men nodded and Zuko got up to leave. When he reached the doorway, the Fire Lord turned and looked back at them. "Am I doing the right thing?"

They shrugged. "Time will tell," Sadao answered vaguely.

* * *

_**Akina Island**_

Shou was deep in thought. There had to be something, some reason why he and the other nine people left on the island had avoided the Red Death. What did they have in common besides living here their entire lives? There were three women and seven men. Their ages ranged from twenty three to sixty nine. They drank the same water and ate the same food. They breathed the same air. None of them were firebenders.

Frustrated, the old healer growled, picked up a rock and heaved it into the sea. He always walked the beach when he needed to think; the sound of the waves had soothed him since he was an infant in the cradle and the refreshing breeze kept him alert. Wet sand squishing between his bare toes felt like home. He loved Akina Island and he loved its people. He hadn't really had time to grieve yet. Though none of the dead were actual family, they were all friends. In a small community such as theirs, everyone looked out for everyone else. There was no coldness like in large cities, where people lived separate from their neighbors, concerned only with their own lives. Well, that's how he assumed life in a large city would be. He didn't know for sure, but he did know, that despite all that a city might have to offer, Akina Island was where he wanted to be. Somehow, they would rebuild, bring in new people; somehow.

The other nine had taken to hanging around Shou's home and that was all right with him. They needed each other now. Loneliness was a terrible thing, especially when placed on top of recent loss and a deep grief. They were there when he got back from his walk, slightly vacant eyed but busy working in his garden and tidying his home.

"Everybody; I need to ask you some questions."

They stopped their work, looking quizzically at their healer and friend.

"What is it, Shou?" It was one of the women who spoke. She was the youngest, at twenty three, and had lost her parents along with an older brother and her fiancé.

"Well, I want to find out why we are still here. All of us were exposed to the sickness and yet none of us got any symptoms at all. I'm hoping there's something all of us touched or ate that the rest of them didn't. We'll have to really use our heads here. Can you do that?"

Again, everyone nodded.

"Good; I'll make us some tea then. It's going to be a long day."

* * *

Two small trunks sat near the door of Mai's and Zuko's rooms, packed and ready for the next morning's early departure. It was evening now and Takehiko, drowsy from his warm bath and long day of play, drooped off between his parents. He would sleep with them tonight, a last bit of family togetherness before the hopefully brief separation.

Zuko brushed the boy's bangs back from his forehead and pressed a kiss there. He leaned over their son then and gave Mai a kiss.

"Do you want to sleep now too?" He was cozy and warm feeling, his family around him, and couldn't see the point of getting up again.

"Mmm, yes, I do." Mai yawned and pulled the covers up, covering them all.

She was deeply asleep a few minutes later. Zuko looked down at the two most important people in his life. He drank them in, his eyes taking in every feature, every curve and dip, every dimple, every tiny scar and every breath. The love he felt made him ache it was so powerful. He wanted nothing more out of life than to have the privilege of being with them, protecting them, watching them grow and change. Zuko hoped with everything he had that he would be allowed to do so.

* * *

It was milder the next morning but still hardly beach weather. The rain fell in thick, heavy sheets, driven against the east facing windows by the stiff wind that blew. Above, the sky was an angry looking mass of dark grey clouds.

"_Great_ morning for a trip in the airship; maybe we'll get struck by lightning." Mai stood by their huge window, hands resting on her belly, and stared outside. She wore comfortable clothes, a loose fitting maroon tunic over black drawstring pants and slip on shoes. Her black hair was pinned back loosely. Everything that she had packed was comfortable and utilitarian too.

Takehiko joined his mother, wrapping himself around her legs as he so often did. "We fly, Mommy?"

"Yes, we're going to fly to Ember Island and you can play in the sand."

"Fly like Appa?" Takehiko was curious now and looked up at his mother with narrow gold eyes.

"Well, not quite like Appa. We'll have seats and a roof so we won't get wet. And the airship is much bigger."

The boy pouted. "Me like Appa better."

"Appa's not available; the airship will have to do for the pouty little prince." She smirked down at her son affectionately.

Zuko approached from behind. He encircled Mai with his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. The day was miserable looking all right, though typical for a Fire Nation winter. "I wish the weather was nicer. But you're still going."

"Yes, I know." Mai sighed then and put a hand on her son's head.

"You've got half an hour, Mai. I want you out of the city before the soldiers arrive. I don't think the people will react too kindly to a military presence."

"We're both ready; we can leave now if you like."

"I don't like it at all; I just want to protect you, all three of you. Agni willing, this plague will burn out and you can come back home."

"Zuko, I don't think that will happen in the next few days. When do you plan on joining us?"

"I'll keep in touch through messenger hawk. You'll know everything that's happening." He kissed her neck and then the spot behind her ear.

Mai turned and faced her husband then, looking deep into his eyes. "Take care of yourself, Zuko."

"I will. If for some reason the baby is born before I get to Ember Island….." He choked up a bit then, regained his composure and continued. "I'll be thinking about all of you."

They kissed then, deeply and passionately, Zuko hands pressed to the small of her back, sliding lower to caress her bottom, while Mai's hands tangled themselves in Zuko's shaggy hair, unconstrained now by a topknot. Takehiko watched it all with unconcerned eyes. He'd seen his mother and father express their affection many times before. When they broke apart, he held up his arms for Zuko. Obligingly, the Fire Lord picked up his son and held him close.

"You be careful too, but have fun, okay? Mommy's going to need you to be extra good for her."

"'Cause baby's coming?" The boy smiled knowingly at his father.

Mai chuckled. "I can't run after you quite as quickly as I normally can, that's why."

Zuko gave his son one more squeeze before setting him down again. "Time to go."

* * *

The airship was ready and sat in a small open field, part of the expansive palace grounds. They carried red umbrellas, while servants carried their trunks and loaded them on board. The midwife, a capable woman named Eri, along with one servant and one firebending guard were already aboard.

"It has to be this way." Zuko gave his wife a tender hug then gave his son a tickle.

Mai breathed in the smell of him; his favorite sandalwood soap, the jasmine tea he had for breakfast and the scent unique to Zuko, the one that never failed to make her feel a strange combination of aroused and content and safe.

"Love you." Mai said the words quietly so that only her husband could hear.

She closed her eyes tightly, forcing back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Love you," Zuko whispered back.

He stepped aside then and watched his wife and son step on to the airship. They waved until he was a tiny speck of red against the rain soaked green grass.

"It's just you and me now, Takehiko." Mai cuddled the boy on her lap, resting her head against the softness of his hair.

Down below, the troops marched into the city, rows of six across, and stationed themselves at strategic spots. They stood unmoving, awaiting their next orders. The people of Capitol City, those who could still stand, those who weren't dead already, opened their doors and watched.


	6. Chapter 6

**Vita Post Mortem**

**Chapter 5: Strange Days**

Zuko watched until the airship was completely gone from his field of vision. Mai and Takehiko had only been gone a few minutes and already he felt terribly alone. His father and former Fire Lord, Ozai, would call that weakness, pathetic weakness in fact. But then, the man sat in a tiny prison cell, powerless, friendless and with no hope of a future different from the life he led now. So, who was the right one, really?

Strange, Zuko hadn't given his father a thought for weeks. The plague had not reached the prison population, but that might change. For a brief moment, the present Fire Lord imagined his father falling ill and dying the quick, violent death that this sickness brought on. It wasn't a sad thought. In fact, it was a rather bright one.

Thoughts of Ozai gave rise to thoughts of Azula. Five years after the war and she still raged against everything and everyone. Her situation seemed hopeless too, despite the best treatment available. Either she couldn't change or she didn't want to. Zuko wasn't sure which one was the truth. He'd had no word from the asylum either and Nobu hadn't mentioned it. The royal physician was in charge of Azula's treatment and in direct contact with the asylum staff.

Had he grown callous, Zuko wondered? Or was it that he could finally let go of the past and all the effects it had had on him? Zuko wasn't certain. He was certain, though, that Mai and Takehiko were his priority. Azula and Ozai had created their own fates years earlier. It was up to whim now whether they survived the plague or fell victim to it.

"_You're_ deep in thought, Zuko. Are you worried about your family?" Norio joined his lord and friend in the palace courtyard. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and squeezed. "You've done your best for them. Sometimes things are simply out of our control."

"I hate that! I want to be sure that Mai and Takehiko and the baby are safe. But I can't. And now we've got troops moving through the city. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do, Norio."

"Yes, I understand that; but being Fire Lord means making difficult decisions. You've just made one."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Zuko wrenched himself away from Norio's solid touch and strode angrily across the courtyard. For all his responsibility and the position he held, he was still merely twenty two years old. Sometimes his youth showed.

Norio knew enough to let the Fire Lord be. The young man needed time to process everything in his mind. After all, his nation had never been in such a precarious position before. It was terrifying for everyone, but the mantle of power and responsibility for the people that Zuko wore made it even more so.

* * *

It was a short journey to Ember Island, but even so, Takehiko was already restless. The little boy was anxious to play on the beach. He enjoyed the water and the sand and all the creatures that lived near the sea. Crabs were a favorite of his and whenever one skittered across the wet sand, its claws pointed upward, he shrieked with delight. In his tiny hands, he clutched a bucket and a miniature shovel. The boy was ready to dig and build.

"You don't need to hold onto that, Takehiko. No one is going to take it from you."Mai peered down at the boy who sat cross legged on the floor of the airship.

"Mine," he declared loudly and held them close to his chest.

"Whatever," Mai said under her breath.

Her thoughts drifted back to Zuko and the situation in Capitol City. She wondered how much the people would rebel against the troops. She wondered how much danger her husband was in and she wondered if she would see him again. That particular thought almost split her in two. It was too horrifying to contemplate.

The airship set down right on the beach. It was raining on Ember Island as well and the day was just as mercilessly grey as it was in Capitol City. With a sigh, Mai took her son's hand and led him down the ramp and onto the sand. She held on tightly, knowing full well that given the chance, Takehiko would be off like a whirlwind, exploring the beach and its surroundings. Mai wasn't up to that quite yet. She guided the boy toward the royal family's beach house, Eri, the guard and the servant right behind her, carrying the trunks.

The house looked eerie in the rain, not cheerful and welcoming at all. It appeared to loom like some evil monstrosity, ready to gobble them up. Mai shook her head. Where in the world had that come from?

"Here we are, Takehiko. What do you think?"

The boy paused, giving the question some very serious consideration. "Me like it."

"Well, that's good enough for me." Mai giggled and rubbed her son's head. "Let's pick out our room."

"Yay!" he exclaimed and pulled free of his mother's grip, running up the slope and then the stairs that led to the front door.

* * *

The troops moved through the streets of Capitol City now, spears held rigidly, knives ready in belts and fire in their fingertips. They didn't want to hurt anyone. They had specific instructions from the Fire Lord to avoid it if at all possible. And the soldiers could sympathize with the people. Some of their own family members had fallen ill and died. This disease showed no discrimination; anyone and everyone was a possible victim.

One soldier in each small grouping carried a scroll; on that scroll were the names of those people affected by the disease along with their addresses. Each home carrying the sickness was marked with a red x. No one was to leave and no one was to go inside but the particular doctor attending the victim. Not everyone cooperated. Some citizens rebelled, left their dwellings and attacked the soldiers.

One enraged man, a man who had just finished burning his son, barreled out of the front door of his home and leaped upon the nearest soldier, the one who had marked _his_ house. He kicked, he bit and he punched, all while clinging to the young woman more tightly than a pentapus would. He had a knife too and slipped it easily into the small unarmored area along the soldier's side. It all occurred so quickly, before her fellow soldiers had a chance to realize what was happening, before they could do anything to help. She gasped in pain and then simply reacted, everything suddenly instinctual. The citizen was splayed out, dead on the ground seconds later, his skin scorched and steaming.

Doors opened then and people came streaming out of their homes, swarming around her and her comrades, now at her side. She was injured and weak feeling, a thick, steady flow of blood coming from the wound in her side. The young soldier, her name was Zume, panicked. Her fists became balls of flame. All she wanted was to make the people move, let her breathe, let her explain. Five more citizens laid dead.

Word spread and Capitol City erupted with violence.

* * *

**Akina Island**

Everyone gathered around Shou's kitchen table. The healer sat with scroll and ink at hand, ready to write down anything and everything about himself and the nine people who, in the space of just a day or so, had become like family. He began with where they had been during the past few weeks, whether they had left the island and so on. The men had fished like they always did, taking their boats out to sea and coming home. The healer himself had not been in a boat for quite a long time and neither had the three women.

"What about somewhere else on the island? I took a walk recently up to the peak of the old volcano just to look at the view. Did anyone else?"

No one had. And no one had been anywhere different or unusual.

"Let's list everything that we've had to drink."Shou plodded on gamely. He was determined to get to the bottom of this puzzle.

Water from the same river, the local alcohol made from rice, mint tea made from the locally grown mint and green tea made from the local camellia plant were the only liquids ingested. And most of the dead people had drunk all those as well.

"Hmmm, alright, what about food; what have we eaten that those who died did not?"

Kei, a middle aged man began to rhyme off different foodstuffs; rice, fish, shellfish, soybeans, squash, onions, beets, and taro root. There were some local berries too but everyone ate those.

"What about herbs? Wait a minute; Akina, you gave me that herb a few weeks ago, that one you found growing near the base of the volcano. I used it in my cooking. Did you?"

Akina was a middle aged woman, never married, who took a great interest in the local plant life. She was always searching for new varieties to experiment with. Sometimes she gave the villagers samples.

"Yes, I did use it. And I gave some to you too, Fujiko."Akina pointed to the youngest of the survivors, the twenty three year old woman. "And your wife, Genji; I gave some to her. She hated the smell too, so I'll bet she only put it in _your _food."

Genji stroked his considerable beard and his brow was furrowed with thought. "I remember her mentioning it. She sprinkled some in my fish soup. It had an almost smoky flavor. She didn't put any on hers, said it turned her stomach." He laughed then, recalling a wife who happily gave _him_ an herb that she found disgusting. Somehow, she had made it seem appealing anyway.

"I only put it in _my_ stew. The rest of my family didn't like the smell." Fujiko grinned. Maybe, just maybe, this herb was the mysterious savior.

Shou was excited now. "What about the rest of you?" He looked around the table at what was left of his community, desperately hoping that they had found the answer. All but one of the men had ingested the herb and as far as everyone knew, none of the dead people had. Those were good odds.

"Do you realize what this could mean? We may have the cure for the rest of the nation. I'll need to write to the Royal Physician again and tell him of this herb. Akina, you need to show us exactly where you found the plant so we can pick it. We'll need to package the herb up and send it to the capitol."

"Do you really think we didn't get sick and die simply because we used a stinky herb in our soup or stew?" Fusao, a man in his fifties looked skeptically at Shou.

"I think that it's possible. And we have to let the Fire Lord know. If we don't and we could have saved even a few people, I would never forgive myself."

"Then I suppose you had best get writing, Shou." Akina gave the man a thump on the back and a bright smile.

"Yes, I guess I'd better."

Shou pulled out a clean sheet of paper and gathered his thoughts.

* * *

"What in Agni's name is going on out there?" Zuko shouted at Norio, Sadao and the head of the military, a man named Renzo. "It looks like the whole city is burning. And the noise; it's terrible."

The Fire Lord paced frantically outside the council room. He pulled out his diadem and let his hair fall loose, immediately running a hand through it over and over again.

"My lord," Renzo began. "One on my soldiers was attacked, stabbed. She panicked and killed the man. The citizens swarmed her then and she reacted as anyone would. Rezu, that's her name, fought back. Five more people were killed. The rioting and violence began after that."

"I want it stopped, NOW! We've lost enough people to this damned disease. There will be no one left."

"How should we proceed, my lord?"Renzo had only just left the fighting. He bore several deep scratches on his ordinary face and his uniform was torn. "The people aren't acting rationally. They're attacking us with anything that they can get their hands on and they're vicious. I don't want to kill anyone. So what do you suggest?"

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose and then dropped his head into his hands. "I'll go with you. We'll _make_ them understand somehow. No one else will die by the hands of a soldier. Is that understood?"

Renzo bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"Call your men back into the courtyard. We need to regroup."Zuko turned away from the man then as if dismissing him.

"Need I remind you that these same people chucked rocks at your head? Do you really think you'll be safe?" Sadao looked at the Fire Lord with narrowed eyes.

"I need to get through to them. This violence has to end. If I can't reason with my people, I _will_ use fear." It tore Zuko apart to use those words, to have that intention. But there might be no choice. "I want you two here, guarding the fort, so to speak."

"Perhaps you should put on your armor, Zuko." Norio's brown eyes were worried looking. "Mai will kill me if something happens to you."

That remark brought a smile to Zuko's face. "No armor, no swords; I have my bending if I need it."

"What exactly are you planning to do?" Sadao asked harshly.

"I have no bloody idea."

With that declaration hanging in the air, Zuko left the palace and stepped out into the courtyard. He looked up at the sky for a moment and smiled when he saw the sun finally working its way out from behind the thick clouds.


	7. Chapter 7

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 6: Danger Everywhere**_

A flank of soldiers surrounded Zuko as he walked from the courtyard, through the huge main gate that surrounded the palace and out onto the stone streets. _This_ city was not his, not the one he spent his childhood in and not the one he had lived in for the past five years. People, most carrying a weapon of some kind, be it a knife, a spear or a rock, ran through the streets breaking anything they could get their hands on; windows, signs for shops, huge potted plants that decorated storefronts, benches and fountains. It was a mess; actually it was more than a mess. It looked like a war zone, not the clean, orderly, beautiful city that Zuko was accustomed to. He inhaled sharply at the shock then tried his best to process the information. He was both saddened and angry that his people would do this kind of damage. Yet a part of him understood the raw fear and terrible panic that each citizen must surely be feeling.

He stopped for a moment and the soldiers stopped too. Zuko's mind was whirling. He tried to sort through every scrap of wisdom about people that his Uncle Iroh had ever imparted to him. What would he do in this dire situation? Would he try to inspire, cajole, calm, shame or sympathize?

"My lord, do you have any orders?" Renzo inquired.

"Keep your men in line. Do not engage unless I give the order. I want to resolve this without any more violence, if that's even possible."

"Yes, my lord." Kenzo stepped back and stood at the head of the intimidating group of soldiers.

By now, groups of marauding citizens had noticed them and approached threateningly. Some of them looked ill, ready to drop dead actually, and that fact sent a cold chill of fear up Zuko's spine. He held his hands out, palms facing upward, as if in supplication and began to speak with a calm, dignified authority.

The people stopped, whether out of respect or shock or simple fatigue, Zuko wasn't sure. But they stood before him with weapons still in hand and waited for him to say more.

"Please, you must put down your weapons and stop this senseless destruction. You are better than that. This city is your home, a beautiful place, a place that you want around for you once this plague is finally over. You owe that to your children."

"My children are dead," one man called out angrily. "I don't give a damn what happens to this city."

"Then you should be under quarantine," Zuko answered. "You are out here spreading sickness to those still unaffected. Do you want everyone to die?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." The man hacked wetly and spat on the street. "Nothing matters to me. Everyone I love is gone. I'll bet your wife and son are safe, aren't they? I'll bet…" he coughed again, even more violently this time. "I'll bet you had them taken somewhere safe. What about us? Don't we matter?"

"Yes, of course you do. I'm doing everything that I can. We do not have a cure. Our only way to fight is to stop the spread of the disease. That's why I ordered the quarantine. I understand your pain and I understand your anger, but it is not helping anybody. Why can't you see that?" Zuko's words were an entreaty but they fell on deaf ears.

The crowd surged forward. They didn't care that their lord stood before them. They didn't care about rules and respect and decency. Rage and despair had a fierce hold on them now. There was no reason left, just a blind, desperate need to hurt.

Zuko signaled with his hand and the soldiers moved forward to meet the crowd. He made his own wall of flames, a protective barrier that no one could make it through without dying. _He_ owed his wife and children something too. But Zuko hadn't accounted for the sheer power of the peoples' anger. One of them pushed his way through the fire, knife tucked into his hand. As he burned and screamed, he lunged at the Fire Lord, slipping the blade into his abdomen. Zuko dropped like a stone and the man continued to burn.

"My lord!" Renzo screamed and ran to Zuko's side while the soldiers retreated, flanking the Fire Lord again. "I want all these people rounded up and put in the prison. No mercy!" The military man was filled with his own rage now and spat the order out. He needed to do something; Zuko was bleeding to death on the street.

Renzo scooped him up and ran, back through the palace gates and straight to Nobu's office. He wept as he cradled Zuko. He cursed and ranted and called the young man an idealistic fool and a damn idiot.

"Put him down," Nobu roared. "Now!"

Renzo placed the Fire Lord gently on the examination table and stood back. With a deep breath he got hold of his emotions and watched as Nobu did his work.

"It doesn't look good," the physician muttered under his breath. The older man's face was strained looking and his hands were coated with blood. "I'll need your help, Renzo. Can I count on you?"

"Yes; I'll do anything to save the Fire Lord."

* * *

**Akina Island**

Shou watched as one of their remaining messenger hawks took flight and headed for Capitol City and the palace's special tower. The other hawks were dead in their cages, not fed and not watered the past few days due to the death of their keeper. He wasn't sure how this particular hawk had survived or if it would have the stamina to make it all the way to the nation's capitol.

"I hope he makes it," Shou remarked wearily to Kei. "If the rest of the country is suffering like we did here, our population will be almost wiped out. Agni, I can hardly get my head around it."

"What will we do? How will survive this?" Kei asked. "I wonder if the Fire Lord is still alive. Who will take over if he _is_ dead?"

"I don't know, Kei. I feel like I don't know much of anything these days. I'm not a young man anymore. Most would call me old, in fact. I should be full of wisdom and answers but I'm not. I'm at a loss."

"But you figured out a cure; that's pretty amazing in my eyes. You're a hero. You might help the rest of the nation survive." Kei was grinning now, proud that someone from their small town on their small island could be the savior of the country.

Shou was more cautious. "Hmm, everyone helped and we're not sure of anything yet."

"Well, at least you're trying. We're all proud to call you our healer and our friend."

"Yes, I suppose so. I just wish I could have helped all our loved ones, Kei; such loss, such pain. Never could I have imagined it. I'll have nightmares forever."

"Yes; I don't want to think about all that right now. I've only just got those final moments of my wife's life from my mind. I choose to recall better times with her. It helps to keep me sane."

Shou put a hand on the man's arm, trying to give at least a bit of comfort.

* * *

_**Ember Island**_

Takehiko waited at the front door. Disappointed that he couldn't reach the handle, the two year old boy stomped his feet in frustration. When Mai, a little slower than usual at her late stage of pregnancy, finally stood behind her son, she put a calming hand on his head, and smirked.

"Impatient like your daddy; let me get the door."

Mai pushed in and down and the huge double doors opened. Before she could say anything, Takehiko flew across the foyer, up the central staircase and turned left at the top of the stairs. His thundering footsteps halted all of a sudden, and Mai felt an icy chill. Shrugging off her panic, she instructed the servant to carry the bags upstairs.

Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust; the floor, the banister, the furniture. Mai looked down at her son's wet footprints and then noticed a second set, larger, heading up the stairs as well. She ran immediately, without thought for her own safety, her mind focused completely on Takehiko.

"Where are you?" she called as she opened door after door and peered into dim rooms. "Takehiko!"

Eri, the midwife, helped too as did the guard. Mai arrived at the final door first. Sure enough, it was open a crack and little feet had just stood on the threshold. The footprints, both sets, led inside. Mai was breathing heavily now and she held one of her blades, fished from inside her sleeve, between her thumb and index finger. She gestured for the guard to stand beside her. Pushing slowly on the door, it opened smoothly and quietly with not even the hint of a creak. 'At least the hinges are oiled' Mai thought crazily. With her knife ready to throw, she stepped into the room. Unprepared for what she saw, Mai dropped the blade and brought a trembling hand to her mouth.

* * *

Nobu cut away Zuko's tunic, exposing the Fire Lord's chest and abdomen. Smears of blood marred the pale flesh and when the doctor wiped it away, he found a small but deep stab wound near the navel.

"Damn, damn, damn," the physician swore. "Renzo, there are some instruments in that bag over there. I need you to sterilize them."

"Wha, what do you mean?" the distraught soldier asked.

"Get that bag and bring it over here." Nobu went back to Zuko, pressing his hand firmly against the wound in an effort to stop the flow of blood.

Renzo ran across the small room, grabbed the bag and stood beside Nobu. "Good; press down here for a moment while I find the right instrument."

The healer opened the bag. It was highly organized with scalpels, scissors, thick needles for stitches, heavy duty thread made from animal intestines and more. He handed the scissors and a clamp to Renzo along with one of the needles, instructing the man to heat them all with a flame, hot enough to sterilize but not hot enough to damage the metal.

Zuko moaned and shifted painfully on the table, his eyes just beginning to open up. Nobu eyed several plants that grew happily along his windowsill. He left Zuko for a moment, tore off a leaf and returned, forcing the bit of green into Zuko's mouth.

"Chew," the physician hissed. Zuko chewed and a strange numbness spread throughout his body. "How are those instruments coming, Renzo?"

The soldier had set them all down on a tiny metal tray, giving everything a quick shot of extreme heat. Nobu went to the washbasin and cleaned off his hands. Wiping them on a fresh towel, he proceeded to stitch up the Fire Lord, probing the wound with his finger first, feeling for greater damage than what he could see. Luckily, the knife had not severed a major artery or nicked an internal organ. The Fire Lord should recover fully, only suffering some pain and weakness for his trouble.

Renzo breathed a sigh of relief when Nobu put the bloodied tools back on the tray and gently cleaned Zuko.

"That guy was a real fan, wasn't he, Renzo?" the leader joked.

"One of your biggest, my lord." The soldier smiled at Zuko.

"No more being nice; Mai will take me to the brink of death, slowly and painfully and then I'll wish I really was dead."

"Yes, my lord, she would indeed. I ordered the people rounded up and imprisoned for now. That's all I could think of to do. They're out of control and dangerous."

"Thank you, Renzo; that was a good decision. And thanks for carrying me here. I heard you call me a fool by the way, and an idiot." Zuko chuckled and then grimaced with pain.

"My lord, I meant no offense; I was just worried about you and angry."

"It's fine and you're right. Maybe I am too idealistic sometimes. It cost me today."

"Zuko, shut up; I'm saying that with all respect and as your physician. I want you to rest now. You can talk to everyone in a little while and make some decisions then." Nobu shoved another piece of plant into Zuko's mouth. "I don't have time to make tea."

The Fire Lord chewed again and the discomfort he felt eased. Renzo found a blanket and covered Zuko tenderly.

The royal physician puttered about his room now, putting things away "We'll move you to your bed in a few hours. Just hang in there." Zuko nodded and lay back, trying to get comfortable on the hard table. Nobu took the man's pulse after a moment and gave a pleased sort of smile. "Your pulse is strong and steady. That's good."

"Good," Zuko repeated and then drifted off.

Nobu ran a hand through his hair and then dropped down into his chair. "Thank you, Renzo. You did well."

The soldier looked pleased and shyly ducked his head. He noticed a scroll under the physician's desk and picked it up. "Is this important?" Renzo handed it to Nobu.

"Let's see; I haven't been keeping up with my regular correspondence lately." He glanced cursorily at the paper. "It's from the asylum. Azula's condition doesn't really matter right now. And if she's got the plague there's nothing I can do anyway. Unless…..oh, Agni."

"What is it?" Renzo was curious now.

"Unless the disease hit the asylum hard and the princess escaped; no, I'm sure that didn't happen." He opened the letter now and read. His lined face seemed to sink in on itself. "Guess it did happen after all. Azula got out of her room and out of the asylum itself. No one knows where she is and the people on that island are dying by the dozens. The Fire Lord is going to be really upset now."

Renzo was certain that he didn't want to be around when Zuko awoke and got the news. "I'm off to the prison to check on things there. Good luck, Nobu."

"I'm going to need it," the old man replied with a rueful grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 7: Terror and Hope**_

_**Ember Island**_

In a shadowy corner of the large bedroom, sitting on the floor with Takehiko struggling on her lap, was Azula. Mai made a strange sort of groan, part anger, part fear, and moved forward, desperate to get her young son out of her sister-in-law's grasp.

"Mommy?" the small boy said through his tears. "Mommy, I wanna go now."

Mai moved forward again, the guard along with her. "It will be alright, sweetie. I promise you that."

"Don't bother, Mai." One corner of Azula's mouth turned upward in a lopsided grin and she held a vicious looking knife against the tender flesh of the boy's throat. "Try anything and I'll cut his throat. I don't care that he's my nephew. You and Zuko certainly never thought about me stuck in that asylum with everyone dying, coughing up blood and hacking all over the place. It was disgusting. But, it did allow for my escape. You know me, Mai, always ready to take whatever opportunity presents itself."

The princess sounded perfectly sane. Mai believed firmly that she was. Azula was cold, an opportunist and without conscience. She could out think most people, plan, strategize and inspire fear. As the Fire Lady listened to her old 'friend', she heard those same things in the tweny year old woman's voice. That breakdown after the agni kai was merely the result of pressure and disappointment and rejection. Azula was back to her old self again.

Mai peered into the corner, anxious to get a look at Takehiko, to make certain that he was okay. She couldn't see much but he wriggled like crazy and Mai took that as a good sign. Azula herself looked much the same as she did five years previously. Her brown hair was longer, pulled back in a snarled looking pony tail, and her face was thinner, but her amber coloured eyes shone with the same cruelty and ambition that they always had.

"What do you want?" Mai's voice was calm. It took everything that she had to keep it from shaking. "And why are you stooping to using a knife?"

"Hmmm, not much really, considering all that I've been through; I want to see dear ZuZu. And I want my freedom. Until I get both, I'll hold onto the little brat here. Seems like my luck is changing; I had no idea that you would be coming to Ember Island. And I certainly had no idea that little what's his name would do a bit of exploring. It all worked out for me. As for the knife, well it will take a bit of time for the herbs that restrain my bending to leave my body. I'll be bending again soon enough, though. Then I can fry the brat if you prefer."

"If you hurt him, if you so much as knock a hair out of place on Takehiko's head, I _will_ kill you. Keep that in mind, Azula."

The little boy looked over at his mother now and she could see the naked fear there in his small, pale, round face. It wrenched at her heart and she had to force her feet to stay still. Her mother's instinct to comfort pulled her to him. She hated denying it.

"Are you sure, Mai? Maybe you've gone soft with all this_ love_ and _family_. Looks like ZuZu finally found something that he's good at; making babies. Is that how you two spend your time?" The princess smirked cruelly now and her tone was disdainful. "I never pictured you as the motherly type. Hmm, guess I was wrong about you."

Mai caressed her heavily swollen belly protectively. The baby was kicking wildly as if it wanted to come out. "_Please,_ not now," Mai whispered and ran her hand soothingly over the mound again.

"Don't tell me you're going to have the _other_ one now," Azula spat with disgust.

"That's not in my control, is it, Azula? I'm not due for another two weeks, but the baby might decide to come anyway."

"Ugh, that's something that I never want to witness."

Mai glared at the princess. "Well, I'll try to have the baby where you can't see," she retorted sarcastically. "I feel sorry for you, Azula. Now let me see my son."

"Once Zuko gets here, you can see him." The princess jerked the small child in her lap, tugging hard on his arm. He yelped in pain and then began to cry. "Shut up!"

Mai automatically reached for a blade. "DO NOT hurt him. Do you understand?" She considered her options. Chances were that her blade would take Azula out before she could kill Takehiko. But she wasn't ready to take that chance, at least not yet. "I have no way of contacting Zuko. He's going to send a letter when he has time. It could be a long wait. I hope you realize that Takehiko's going to need to eat and use the bathroom; unless you want him to relieve himself on you."

Azula's lip curled back and she moved the child off her lap while still keeping a firm hold on his arm. "And you actually _wanted_ another one," she declared with amazement.

* * *

Zuko awoke in his room. He opened his eyes slowly and reached down to touch his abdomen. The pain was dull and insistent, but he was very much alive, despite his foolishness. He looked around the room, craning his neck this way and that. The curtains were open letting in an almost cold breeze. Shivering, Zuko pulled the blanket up to his chin momentarily, trying to preserve the warmth of the bed.

It was already dark. He'd slept away the rest of the day. Nobu dozed in a chair by the bed but as soon as he heard the sheets rustling he jerked to attention.

"Take it easy, Zuko. You were stabbed, remember? And you lost a lot of blood. Here, I want you to drink this."

The Fire Lord downed the bitter tasting tea without complaint and then struggled to get out of the bed and stand up. "I can't afford to stay in bed. There's too much to do."

"Really; and what exactly is it you're going to do? You've tried everything, Zuko. What's left?" Nobu gently pushed the man back down on to the mattress.

"I, I don't know, but there must be something. Renzo mentioned putting the rioters in jail. Are they still there?" Zuko reached for the clean shirt that lay across the bottom of the bed. Gingerly, he fit his arms into the sleeves and then loosely tied the sash.

"Yes, and frankly, that's where they belong. There is no excuse for their behavior; none! They would have killed you, ripped you apart limb from limb."

"They all have good reason to be upset, Nobu. I don't blame them." Sadness flickered across the Fire Lord's face. Try as he might, his nation's situation was still hard to grasp. It seemed more like some horrible nightmare than any kind of reality.

"Yes, they all do have a good reason to be upset. But resorting to primitive behavior is not acceptable. Once people forget their dignity and their reason, they're lost." The royal physician was angry now. He'd been in charge of Zuko's health for five years and knew him as a child. There was a strong protective instinct within the physician, especially when it came to Zuko and his family.

The man's words rang true. Zuko nodded. "You're right, but still, I forgive them. I'm no one to judge. I've done many things in my life that I'm ashamed of."

"I hate to bring this up, but there's some bad news."

"What else could possibly have gone wrong?" Zuko groaned. "Haven't we endured enough already?"

"Your sister escaped from the asylum." Nobu scrunched up his face and awaited the explosion of temper.

"My sister escaped…how in Agni's name did that happen? "

The old man sighed and dragged a wrinkled hand across his equally wrinkled forehead. "The disease hit the asylum hard. I guess, with guards dying and chaos everywhere, Azula made it out. No one knows where she is."

"_I'll _tell you where she is." Zuko was shaking now and his eyes showed pure fear. "She's on Ember Island, staying in the beach house. The asylum is only two islands over. She knows it's deserted in the winter and that she would be safe. Mai and Takehiko…oh, Nobu; there's no telling what my sister will do. I need to get there **now**."

"Of course; I'll inform Norio and Sadao. You get yourself together but remember that you're still recovering. Zuko, you're in no shape for a battle."

"Then give me something, something to dull the pain. I can't worry about myself now, Nobu."

"All right, all right; you need to drink lots of water too and you'll need something to eat. Wait here. Dammit, Zuko, if you take off before I get back, I'll…."

The Fire Lord wasn't listening. He was far too busy imagining horrifying scenarios and frantically pulling on the remainder of his clothing. "Mai," he whispered. "I'm coming."

* * *

Nobu gathered some things from the kitchen and packed them up for Zuko's short journey. The healer had already informed the Fire Lord's advisors about his impending departure. As he sped through hallways as fast as his old legs would carry him, the excited cry of a servant stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Wait, sir, please wait. A hawk just arrived for you and it's urgent. It's got a purple seal."

Nobu took the scroll from the young man and dismissed him with a wave of his hand. His fingers shook a bit as he unrolled it. Perhaps there was finally some good news. As his eyes roamed the carefully made characters, a smile, the first real one in many days, tugged hard at his mouth. He began to run then, the basket of goods he carried banging against his thigh. When he arrived back at Zuko's rooms, he didn't bother to knock, just shoved the door open.

"What is it, Nobu? What's happened now?"

Breathless, the old man handed the scroll over to Zuko. He grinned maniacally at the Fire Lord. "Read," he gasped.

Zuko read and the same smile spread across his face. "Do you think? Is it possible, Nobu?"

"It's possible and Agni knows that we've got no other ideas. You need to send men to get that plant, as much of it as possible. Once it's in my hands, we distribute it to the populace with instructions to make tea from it. Tea is always the best way."

Zuko immediately thought of his Uncle Iroh and a pang of longing hit him. He always knew what to do. He always knew just how to handle people and situations. But, Iroh was far away, safe in Ba Sing Se. For _that_, Zuko was grateful.

"Yes, I'll instruct Norio before I leave. I wish that I had some now to bring to my family."

"I think that Azula is the greater threat to them right now, if what you say is true. Go; take this with you and rest on the airship. Please!" Nobu handed the basket full of food and water over to the Fire Lord.

"I will, Nobu, and thanks for everything,"

He gave the man a nod and then left, tearing through the palace to find his advisors. Hope and terror waged warred within him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 8: Dawn**_

_**Airship**_

He was supposed to be resting, and he wanted to, really. Agni knew, he was certainly tired enough and felt weaker than a newborn foxcat. But Zuko couldn't stop the pacing, back and forth, back and forth, across the deck of the airship. The thought of Azula anywhere near either Mai or Takehiko terrified and angered him more than he could ever express. There was no honour in Azula, no love, no decency, the decency that would make her refrain from hurting a pregnant woman and a two year old child. If it suited her purposes, Zuko knew that Azula would kill them both, without pause and without regret. He felt his blood run icy cold for a moment. Zuko concentrated hard and generated some internal heat, then wrapped his scarlet and gold cloak tighter about his body. The chill of Azula was something not easily dispelled.

It was strange taking an airship at night. The pilot knew the Fire Nation archipelago better than Zuko knew his own face, but he couldn't help but wonder if the skilled young man knew exactly where he was going. At least the moon, almost completely full, gave some light, and the ship itself had bright, cheerful lanterns placed every few feet. The atmosphere was almost romantic and Zuko made a mental note to take Mai on a trip like this once things were back to normal. Damn, he missed her and they had been separated less than a day.

The winter winds were cold and almost harsh at this higher elevation and the warmth of the wheel house beckoned him. Nobu's parting instructions nagged at him too and he stepped inside where his basket of food and water sat. He took a few sips of the cold liquid and then downed an apple. 'Better than nothing', he thought. He went back outside and continued to walk the length of the deck until Ember Island came into view.

_**Ember Island**_

"You can't stay awake forever, Azula." Mai sat on the floor of the dark bedroom and stared across at her enemy.

Takehiko slept soundly on the floor beside the firebender, curled up uncomfortably in the dust with the moonlight glowing silver on his innocent little face. The princess kept one hand on him at all times. Mai wanted to rush in and grab him, scoop him up into her arms and get him as far away from Azula as possible. But the dagger rested in Azula's other hand and with one quick and brutal stab she could end Takehiko's life.

Mai no longer had _her_ knifes. Azula had forced her to remove them all, going so far as to make Mai strip down to her underwear. There had been no choice. Azula held the blade firmly against the boy's throat the entire time. The guard and the midwife and the servant were gone too, tied up in the next room by Mai herself. She hadn't made the knots too tight however, despite Azula watching the whole procedure. Maybe one of them got away. So, it was just the three of them shut up in the bedroom, cold air blowing in through the now open window. There was nothing to do but wait for word from Zuko. Mai had no idea how long that might take.

"Hmm, I slept far too much in the asylum. I slept enough to last me years, Mai, dear. I won't fall asleep and you won't be able to snatch up your precious little brat. Don't even think about it." The princess smiled cruelly at Mai. She was enjoying this entire situation. For her it was a simply a game of strategy, a game that she hoped paid off with her freedom. For Mai it was torment and worry and a terrible, dark fear.

Mai herself was wide awake, despite it being the middle of the night. Adrenaline was keeping_ her_ going and the worry that if she took her eyes of Takehiko he would vanish.

"We'll see; it could be days before Zuko sends a letter. And then I would have to send one back and then he would have to get here. How long are you prepared to hold my son captive? How long are you prepared to wait?"

"I'll wait for as long as I need to. Besides, I have a strong feeling that Zuko will be along sooner than you think. Once he hears of my escape, he'll be worried about his little family and chase after you, despite the condition of his beloved nation."

The princess stretched then and seemed to check something internal, her fire, Mai supposed. Suddenly, a small flame appeared in Azula's palm. The young woman smirked.

"He loves us, Azula. Zuko would do anything for us. But you don't know what that's like, do you?" Mai narrowed her eyes and stared hard at the princess. "Maybe if you did the right thing here, and let our son go, there would be hope for you. Maybe Zuko could grow to love you too." It was a desperate attempt to reach the princess, and Mai knew that it wouldn't work. But she had to try anyway.

Azula laughed. It was cold, heartless sound. "That was very humorous, Mai. You didn't actually think that I would go for that familial love crap did you? Please, I don't want Zuko's love or yours. I don't want anyone's. I just want to stay out of that asylum. I'll settle for the Earth Kingdom. I'll settle for anonymity and even poverty as long as I can walk around as I please. Little Takehiko here, that's his name, isn't it, well, he's my insurance."

The boy stirred on the floor and then turned over. All Mai could see was his thick brown hair, coated in dust now, his ponytail ragged just like Azula's. 'Come on, Zuko. If you really are coming, make it fast,' she thought. The baby kicked hard then and Mai jerked with surprise. She rubbed her belly again, willing the baby to calm itself.

"So, what's it like?" Azula couldn't believe that she was asking such a question. But she was bored and a little bit curious. "What's it like being pregnant? Agni, Mai, I thought you would only have one, and only because you had to. Was this one a mistake or something?"

"My children are_ not_ mistakes." Mai's voice was darkly chilly now. Azula almost flinched. The baby kicked again as if in agreement with its mother's words. "In fact, we plan on having at least one more after he or she is born. And being pregnant is indescribable. It's not a burden or an imposition. It's an experience that I feel privileged to have."

"Wow, aren't you just the perfect little Fire Lady now? Your mother must be happy with you, Mai."

"I don't do anything for my parents. This…" Mai touched her stomach and gestured toward Takehiko, "this is for me and for Zuko."

"Oooh, that's so very touching." Azula rolled her eyes. She looked as though she wanted to vomit.

"You're incapable of understanding and I'm not going to talk about it anymore. Why don't you give me my son, Azula? Give yourself a chance."

"I'm bored now. Shut up."

Mai leaned against the wall and then grimaced as a sudden cramping sensation in her abdomen struck. 'You wouldn't?' she thought. 'Would you?'

* * *

Back in the wheelhouse, Zuko instructed the pilot to land far down the beach, well out of sight of his family's summer house. He didn't want to announce his presence. The element of surprise was always a good thing to have.

"I want you to stay here, unless Mai or I tell you otherwise. We might need a method of escape."

"Yes, my lord," the young man agreed.

The Fire Lord grabbed his water skin and put it over his shoulder so that it hung down over his hip. He slung his dual swords over his back, took one last look at the airship and then proceeded to creep down the beach. He walked quickly, looking about constantly and keeping to the shadows of the large rocks as much as he could. The sun was just beginning to rise and its warmth on his skin made Zuko feel good.

When the beach house came into view, he stopped and simply observed for a few minutes. There was no sign of any activity. Yes, it was very early, but Takehiko was an early riser. The sun seemed to rouse him as inevitably as it did his father. He would most probably be a firebender. No bucket and no shovel sat on the porch or on the sand. There were no sandcastles or piles of rocks or shells. It looked as though Mai and Takehiko had gone inside the house as soon as they had arrived and not come back out.

The rustling of a bush made him whirl around and assume an aggressive firebending stance. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the guard who had accompanied Mai and Takehiko. The man bowed and then spoke.

"My lord, your sister, Princess Azula, is holding young Takehiko hostage and Lady Mai is with them as well."

Zuko dropped his head into his hands. The news wasn't surprising but devastating nonetheless.

"Do you know what exactly she wants?" His voice cracked and he swallowed hard, gaining control of his turbulent emotions.

"She wants her freedom and she wants to speak with you."

"Of course; she didn't hurt them, did she?" His blood simmered hotly at the thought and he readied himself to simply charge into the house.

"No, my lord, but she is holding a knife on your son. I'm certain that she would use it….the look in her eyes…."

"Oh, yes, she_ would_ use it. Now, I'm going to need your help."

* * *

_**Very Early Morning in Capitol City**_

Nobu slung a large satchel over his head and strode out to the gardens. He visited the gardener's shed and requested a pair of shovels along with some help. There was a detailed description of the herb in Shou's letter along with mention of exactly where the little savior had been discovered. He needed to hike along the volcano's base and look for the plant which the island healer had named 'kusai'. A ship was already on its way to Akina Island where the herb grew for certain.

"Let's go, Kozo. Finding this herb is more important than hoeing the damn garden."

Nobu tugged on the younger man's arm, forcing him to drop his garden tool. He gave the physician a glare but did as he was told. Nobu was close to the Fire Lord and Kozo knew that the old man was working hard to end the plague that had a firm grip on the people of the Fire Nation.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Geez, the sun is barely up. Where are we going exactly?" The gardener wiped some dirt from his forehead with an even dirtier looking cloth and then tucked it back into his pocket.

"We're going for a nice little walk, that's where, a walk that might just save a lot of lives."

"All right then; I'm ready."

Nobu led Kozo out through the palace gates, and up a steep path that led out of the caldera in which Capitol City rested. Once at the summit, Nobu paused for a drink of water from his canteen. He handed it to the younger man, who also took a swig, and then they continued down the path to the bottom of the volcano. Nobu, never one to call on spirits or gods, said a silent prayer the entire way.

* * *

A/N: _.I'm_ wondering now, what on earth to make the poor little baby…..I keep waffling between the sexes….I have a feeling that the decision will be completely random and last minute.


	10. Chapter 10

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter Nine: Everything Comes to a Head**_

_**Capitol City**_

Nobu was sweating despite the coolness of the air. He wasn't in the shape he should be or wanted to be but that was his fault. Now he regretted that deeply. There had been too many years of sitting behind his desk, reading, thinking, and talking with patients. He was in charge of the entire staff of the palace, rather than just Zuko and his family. The young Fire Lord had made _that_ change as soon as one of the servants, a young man who was part of the outdoor maintenance staff, fell and injured himself badly. Hiring a healer was not cheap and despite decent pay, the treatment would have devastated the man.

So Zuko had turned to Nobu and said, "_You're_ his physician. In fact, you'll be available to treat everyone in the palace."

"Will I get an increase in pay?" he had replied jokingly.

Zuko thought about the request seriously and then agreed. "Your work load will be increased quite a bit, so that makes sense." Had he asked Ozai or Azulon the same thing, he would have been lucky to walk away unscathed.

The physician swiped at his forehead with the sleeve of his winter weight tunic and then pondered the workings of his mind. Why in the world was it wandering? He certainly hoped that he wasn't turning into one of those doddering old fools who couldn't focus on anything. He took pride in the acuity of his mind. Unlike his body, it had been stimulated and worked hard since his youth; researching and studying and learning had been a source of joy and the way to becoming a better physician, the best one that he could be.

"Um, Nobu, where do we go from here?" The young gardener stood slightly behind the now stationary old man. "I almost bumped into you."

"Let me think for a moment," Nobu replied a little crustily. "Let's turn left and see what plants are down that way. I hope to Agni the healer's _kusai_ is around here somewhere."

They were at the volcano's base already. Homes were fewer here than inside the crater but market gardens were plentiful. The rich volcanic soil grew a whole host of things, from potatoes, yams and cabbages to carrots, turnips and onions. Herbs were also grown, but ones known to Nobu and everyone else already. This kusai would be growing wild and closer to the actual volcano.

They turned left as Nobu suggested and began their search.

* * *

_**Ember Island**_

Takehiko woke and shrieked immediately with terror. He looked across the room to his mother and his gold eyes pleaded with her to help. Azula, heartless as ever, gave the boy a smack, hoping to quiet him. It only served to make him scream all the louder.

"Get him to stop or I'll do more than slap him, Mai." The princess turned hard, cold eyes on the Fire Lady and made a gesture with her knife.

Mai licked her dry lips and swallowed down her fear. "Takehiko, look at me, please."

The little boy looked at Mai one again. He still sniffed loudly and his breathing came in painful sounding gasps.

"You need to be quiet, all right? The baby is trying very hard to sleep."

That was a bold faced lie, of course. Mai was certain that the baby would be making its way into the world sooner than it should and at a very inconvenient time. Sleep was not part of its agenda right now. Her son looked at her with wonder then. Talk of the child she carried always did that to Takehiko. The baby was magical to him, something that brought joy to his parents when they couldn't even see it, something that held the promise of friendship and even more love in a life that was already rich with it.

He nodded with a very solemn expression on his face and didn't make another sound.

"Thank you, Takehiko. The baby appreciates it."

Azula scoffed and peered at Mai as though she were insane. "Perhaps you need a little stay in the asylum. What a load of…"

"It _worked."_

That was the end of the subject.

Azula stood up and stretched, her simple, red institution issued clothing stretching with her. Always, she kept her body between Mai and Takehiko. The princess reached down and grabbed hold of the boy then, dragging him to one of the windows where she stared out at the deserted beach. Where was that damned brother of hers? Idiot; he always screwed up her plans.

"No sign of Zuko, I take it?" Mai flinched as another pain hit her but kept any hint of discomfort out of her voice.

"He'll come."

'Yes,' Mai thought. 'He_ will_ come and he will finish you.'

* * *

Zuko heard his son's screams and panicked. Instinct told him to rush into the house, find his son and kill whoever stood in his way. But that wouldn't work with Azula. He needed to be smarter than that, think things through, unlike the old days when planning was not in his vocabulary.

He and the guard, his name was Shinta, crouched behind some rocks close to the beach house. Zuko's wound was beginning to throb again; perfect timing. He certainly didn't need that as an added distraction. Nobu would say that it was his own damn fault for not resting enough on the airship. But Nobu's wife and son weren't in the hands of someone as cold hearted and uncompromising as Azula.

"What bedroom is it they're in again?" Zuko asked the guard.

"The one on the end, my lord, this end; it's got two windows, one facing the beach and one facing west. The princess was sitting close to the beach facing window the last I saw. And she had a hold of the prince. Lady Mai has no weapons; your sister forced her to remove them. And, she mentioned that her firebending would come back once the herbs wore off."

"She wants to see me. Maybe she'll let my son and Mai go if I give her what she wants, a meeting, I mean." Zuko was thinking aloud now. He wasn't really sure what he should do. But he would definitely prefer to capture his sister, render her incapable of harming his family ever again. He sighed and then crept sideways until he could get a good look at the end of the house.

The two ends of his beach home were lower than the center portion of the building, easily climbable. If Shinta went back inside and created a distraction of some kind, Zuko might just be able to climb up the side and slip into the window, grabbing Takehiko from Azula before the princess realized what was going on. As long as she had her hands on the little boy, taking her down would be difficult. (*where's a rifle with a scope when you really need one?* asks Alabaster) He couldn't trust her to do the honourable thing if he simply showed himself to her. Of course, she wouldn't just let the boy go and speak with him. Takehiko was her advantage and she would hang on to him with everything.

"Shinta, I want you to go inside the house and make some noise; pretend that you're attacking, pretend anything. Just get Azula's attention. I need you for this; I need you badly."

"Of course, my lord; but what if the princess doesn't come looking for me or doesn't fall for it? What if it doesn't work?"

"Then I guess I'll have to improvise." The Fire lord cracked a wry smile and watched as Shinta snuck along the front of the beach house and slipped through the front doors.

Zuko climbed smoothly, his family's safety the only thought in his mind as he made his way up the side of the house. He was poised to enter the bedroom's side window when he heard a loud clattering noise and then the distinctive sound of firebending.

"ZuZu, is that you?" his sister's voice almost crooned. "I knew you would come."

The Fire Lord peeked carefully into the room. He could see the back of Azula along with Mai who sat in the far corner, her back against the wall. She looked uncomfortable, perhaps even in pain, and Zuko's worry grew again. The need to call out to his wife was almost overwhelming. He literally bit down on his tongue, letting the coppery warmth fill his mouth before swallowing. His sister moved slowly toward the door. She didn't have Takehiko with her. Now was his chance, probably his only one, but Mai was in Azula's line of fire now. Zuko needed to somehow disable her long enough for him to grab the boy and run to Mai and for both mother and son to get out of the room and out of the house.

He breathed deeply in and out a few times, calming and centering himself before letting loose a snake like whip of fire that crept along the floor and wound itself about Azula's leg. By the time she reacted and diffused the flame with a wave of her hands, shock on her face, Zuko had leapt inside the room, scooped Takehiko up in his arms and passed him off to Mai. They exchanged a look that said more than words ever could, and Mai rushed out the door.

A wall of flame greeted Zuko as he turned back to his sister. Zuko parted the fire and came face to face with Azula. Her features were pinched and angry looking but he could see the old confidence back in her eyes, the certainty that she would prevail over her enemy.

"Shinta tells me you wanted to talk. Let's talk then." He spat the words out viciously.

"Oh, no, talking's off the table. I'd prefer to kill you now. You'll never give me what I want now that Mai and that spawn of yours are free. At least I'll have that satisfaction."

With a savage grin she attacked.

* * *

Mai clutched Takehiko to her, kissing his head over and over as she rushed to the next room where the midwife and the servant were still tied up.

"Eri, the baby's coming," she managed to blurt out as a stronger pain hit her.

"Goodness, my lady, let's get you set up in one of the rooms." The older woman massaged her sore wrists and ankles. "Is that the Fire Lord I hear next door now? Shinta must have told him about Azula. He wanted to untie us too, but I thought it best if we just stay here. Is the pain bad?"

"Bad enough," Mai replied curtly as she untied the servant. "Zuko and Azula are fighting by the sounds of it. I'm not sure if we'll be safe in the house."

"Surely you don't want to have the baby on the beach? "

Mai retrieved her knives, slipping them into their sheaths while Takehiko clung to her robes. "No, but I was thinking that one of the neighboring houses might be better. Shinta can stand guard and let Zuko know where we are." She was assuming that Zuko would come out of the battle alive and unscathed.

"All right, we can do that. We'll need to bring our supplies, though. Come along, Sonomi, let's go downstairs and grab those trunks."

The midwife led the way down the stairs, with the servant following. Mai and her son brought up the rear. Shinta was in the foyer, trunks already in hand.

"I heard you, my lady. Which house are we going to?"

Mai stepped out of the front doors and looked around. Zuko and Azula were in the back courtyard now, from the sounds of it. "That one," she decided and pointed to her left.

The small group trudged down the path to the beach and then walked along the sand until they reached the much smaller summer house. The front door was locked tight. Mai felt for one of her tinier knives and worked the lock open. She doubled over in pain as soon as she crossed the threshold.

"We need to hurry, Eri."

* * *

_**Capitol City**_

Kozo knelt in the soil and peered at an ugly looking group of plants. Their leaves were a dull green and straggly looking while the stems were gnarled. Tiny white flowers appeared here and there as if defiance of the plant's sheer unattractiveness.

"Nobu, is this it?" He shouted at the older man and made a beckoning gesture.

The physician shuffled over to where the gardener stood and looked down at the plants. "Well I'll be; you've just saved a lot of lives, Kozo." He reached down and clapped the younger man on the back. "Let's get digging."

* * *

A/N: Lords, I suck at making up strategies and stuff like that. I see one more chapter and probably a prologue and then this baby is all finished. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Chapter 10: Resolution **_

_**Capitol City**_

With satchels full of plants they had divided, leaving some to grow naturally, an excited Nobu and Kozo headed back up the crater and then down the steep path that led to the city. Once inside the palace grounds again, Nobu instructed the gardener to plant the kusai and hoped it would flourish in the healthy soil of the royal gardens.

Distribution was the next problem; how to get a bit of the herb into every citizen. He still thought that tea was best. Sadao and Norio could make an announcement, have the people line up in an orderly fashion, if that were possible, and serve small cupfuls of the brew. There weren't enough plants to give everyone an actual piece, so that was out of the question. Nobu shuddered to think of how the citizens would react if he ran out; and he probably would. Children first, he decided and left to speak with Zuko's advisors. He would get it done, no matter what it took.

* * *

_**Ember Island**_

Azula hadn't used bending for five years. It was beyond exhilarating to feel the fire course through her again. It was power and domination and destruction and it was glorious. She was smiling as the flames left her hands and her feet and sought out her brother, Fire Lord Zuko, the man who had everything that she deserved along with several things she had no interest in whatsoever.

Zuko had trained in the courtyard where they fought many times, both with Aang, on his own, and with Mai. He knew that space well, every inch of every stone, in fact, and didn't need to take his eyes off his sister. Her bending was a bit erratic, but still powerful enough. Zuko knew that the longer the battle went on the more confident and more powerful her bending would become. It had been a long time since the young woman had flexed those particular muscles, so to speak.

As for Zuko, bending now came from a place of serenity and happiness rather than rage and sorrow. He approached the whole art from a different perspective and it made a huge difference in his skill. Where before his encounter with the majestic dragons Ran and Shao, he couldn't seem to move into the realm of master, after his encounter, he improved dramatically and could match Azula move for move.

But he was wounded and the pain was an insistent presence difficult to ignore. It made every move, whether defensive or offensive, difficult. He took deep breaths and tried to ignore the hurt, focusing on his wife and son instead. If Azula defeated him, they would be in danger again; he would not allow that to happen, no matter what it took.

"What's the matter, ZuZu? You look like you're in pain." Azula's voice was taunting and her lips twitched with the beginnings of a smirk.

The young Fire Lord made a concerted effort to disguise the discomfort he felt. "I'm just fine. Why don't you concentrate on your own bending?"

"Oh, well, I'm glad to hear that," she answered sarcastically. "But Mai _is_ in pain. I know that for a fact. She tried to keep it from me, like a brave little soldier, but I could tell. She's probably having the baby as we speak."

Zuko knew that Azula wanted only to break his concentration, find an advantage, but he couldn't help his reaction. Mai was having their baby without him there. Mai was in pain. She could handle it just fine but that didn't change his need and desire to be there for her, to witness the birth of their second child. He turned his head and looked at the back of the beach house. Azula struck, her fire sending him flying across the stones where he lay sprawled out, bruised and scratched.

His abdomen throbbed, a sharp, excruciating pain, impossible to ignore. He struggled to get up as Azula strode toward him, the thought of impending triumph shining in her whiskey coloured eyes. Zuko scrabbled, his hands like the claws of the crabs that Takehiko liked so much, and made his way up the three steps that led to the back doors. They were locked but he kicked them in, almost desperate now and disappeared into the depths of the house.

* * *

Mai was on someone else's bed, wearing nothing but a light nightgown and a layer of perspiration. Her knees were drawn up and she grasped them both with her hands, holding on tight and riding through the latest contraction.

"You're doing just fine," Eri encouraged her. "Have some cold water; looks like you need it." The midwife handed Mai a cup and she drained it quickly, letting it fall to the floor when she was finished. "Now, lie back and rest for a few minutes. The next one will be on you soon."

"Yeah, I know that," Mai almost growled. "I've got it figured out."

"Oh, so it's all right for me to leave then?" Eri asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

The midwife had heard and seen everything during the many births she had attended. She'd been called every terrible name going, she'd been hit and shoved and spat on. And she still loved her job. There was nothing like observing new life come into the world. A woman stripped of all inhibitions was just an amusing bonus.

"No, damn it. If you leave, I'll have to hunt you down and kill you." Mai let her body drop back down on the pillows and sighed with momentary relief.

Chuckling, Eri checked Mai's progress, clucking her tongue thoughtfully as she examined the woman. "It will be time to push soon. You're doing well."

"I wish Zuko was here." Mai almost sounded whiny. "He's going to be so disappointed."

"He'll get over it once he lays eyes on that beautiful newborn. Don't worry about him. You need to concentrate."

"He's fighting for his life; Azula, you don't understand. She'll do anything…" Mai's voice quivered with emotion.

"I think I _do_ understand that now. You need to have faith in your husband. I do."

"Oh, oh, Agni, here it comes," Mai puffed. She gripped the bed sheets in her hands and breathed in an out heavily until the pain subsided. "I do have faith," she gasped.

"Here, dear." Eri placed a cool, damp facecloth on Mai's forehead. "Lie back again. Everything is fine."

A knock sounded on the door. For just a moment the Fire Lady hoped it was Zuko. But it was the servant, Sonomi, with Takehiko in tow.

"I'm so sorry, my lady, but the little boy wanted very badly to see you. I think he's worried." The young woman looked contrite and tried to hold the prince back gently.

"Mommy," the boy said with wide eyes. His lips were pushed out in an adorable looking pout.

"Come give me a hug, sweetie." Mai beckoned with open arms and the boy rushed the bed, leaping up beside Mai and tucking his head into her chest. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm fine. The baby has decided that he or she wants to come out now. So, I'm going to need you to stay with Sonomi. Have you eaten something?"

Takehiko nodded.

"Good. Take out some your toys and play for a while. When you're done your new brother or sister will be here."

He was excited now. "Okay. I come back soon." After one last snuggle, he slipped off the bed and left with the servant.

"You had another one, didn't you?" Eri asked as soon as the boy was gone.

"Mmmhmmm, I wanted to scream. More water, please."

She gulped again and groaned as another contraction hit. There was very little time between them now and the child was almost ready to make its appearance.

* * *

Once inside the house, Zuko ran, looking for a place to rest for just a moment and get his bearings. In the kitchen, he pulled the water skin over his head and drank long and deep. The blood loss of just a day earlier was still taking its toll. After a few seconds he drank again and then discarded the skin. His swords would stay with him, of course. They could prove invaluable. Zuko thought hard for a minute and wondered why Azula wasn't right behind him.

The house was silent and Zuko was certain that Mai had taken Takehiko to safety, somewhere away from their summer home altogether. Just as he took a step out of the kitchen and headed stealthily down one of the main hallways, he heard his sister's voice.

"What's the matter, ZuZu? Are you afraid to face me? Are you hiding under your bed like you did when we were little?" There was a pause then as if she were waiting for an answer. After getting none, she continued. "Do you remember when Father and I would practice our bending on the beach and you would just watch because your fire was so pitiful. You'd get all upset and run away to your room. Mom would run after you, of course, like she always did. I guess she figured that a loser like you needed someone on his side."

Zuko's face flushed at the painful memory. Ozai had looked at him with such disgust and disdain. It hurt more than a young boy could adequately express and he carried that hurt around with him for years. He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. He was the Fire Lord. He was married to the love of his life and he had a family and friends. He was happy and productive and loved.

"I'm not hiding. Azula. I'm right here. Let's finish this, NOW!"

He stepped out of the shadows and moved back toward the kitchen. He saw Azula then, smiling coldly, blue flame dancing in both her palms.

* * *

_**Capitol City**_

It had to be Nobu's lucky day. The people were cooperating fully, standing in line patiently and waiting for their tea. What children remained had received their tiny cups of tea first and now stood with relatives again, waiting for them to receive _their_ doses. The royal physician was surrounded by guards and Sadao and Norio stood at his sides, explaining to the people again the story of the herb.

Maybe the terrible episodes of violence, and the resulting death, injury and destruction had finally awakened the citizens to the craziness of their behavior. Or maybe they were simply too tired to fight anymore and could be placidly herded like koala sheep anywhere the guards wanted to take them.

Whatever the reason, Nobu was grateful. And more of the kusai was on its way from Akina Island. Then, there would be enough for everyone. He silently thanked the island healer, Shou, who had doggedly pursued an answer. He would get his reward. Nobu would see to that too.

* * *

_**Ember Island**_

Mai pushed. Her black hair was damp with sweat and her pale skin was pink with exertion. It had been going on for almost an hour already and the head still hadn't appeared. She was growing impatient and tired. An entire night without sleep wasn't helping the situation much either.

"One more, Mai; come on." Eri patted her knee and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Fine, but only because you asked nicely." Mai inhaled deeply and then pushed with all her might. She could finally feel her baby's head between her legs and knew that the end was in sight.

"Let me check the baby over for a moment," the midwife said calmly. She cleared the baby's mouth and nose and made sure the umbilical cord wasn't tangled around its neck. "Everything looks good. Let's finish this."

"And what exactly have _you _done?" The Fire Lady snapped at Eri before pushing once more.

The relief she felt when the infant slid out of her all the way was _almost_ immeasurable. The joy at seeing her child for the first time was.

"Her name is Megumi*," Mai whispered. "Oh, she's beautiful."

Tears came then and she let them fall unabashedly.

* * *

The princess was cocky. She juggled the two balls of flame, showing off her skill, trying to throw Zuko off again. But he wasn't having it this time. He didn't hold back but instead sent a powerful wave of fire down the hallway. It glowed with a warm mix of red and orange and yellow. Zuko didn't make blue fire. It wasn't in him. Truth be told, he had no desire to. That was the domain of Azula for whatever reason.

She destroyed his wave and sent back one of her own. Zuko jumped nimbly aside and let the fire lick up the walls of the house.

"Are you trying to burn the house down, dumdum?"

"Would you care?" Zuko asked.

"No; burn it, burn everything. What does it matter to me? I'm not a sentimental fool like you are."

"I remember," Zuko began as fire cradled each of his hands. "I remember when you learned how to swim at the beach. We were all so proud of you. You took to it so quickly too, like you did everything. Do you remember the special dinner we had to celebrate? We ate in the kitchen behind you there." He let the fire go, two separate streams that grew more powerful and wider as they made their way down the hallway.

Azula looked tiny and vulnerable standing there between the two walls of fire. But looks were often deceiving. With an elegant wave of her hands the yellow flames dies and blue ones, coiling and deadly, swirled their way toward Zuko. "I remember the look on_ your_ face. You tried so hard not to let the envy show. But it was there. I saw it. I knew."

Zuko took his dual swords out of their sheath and let Azula's fire crawl up the length of the metal before flinging it back at her. They always felt so good in his hands, and this time was no different.

"What, can't win without extra help?" Azula sneered. She sent another blast of fire his way.

Zuko just smiled at his sister, determined not to let her jibes bother him. The temperature of the hallway was almost unbearable now and sweat dripped from both their faces. He diffused her fire then dropped to the ground, swords still in hand, and let flames emerge from his feet. He moved his body around and around, the fire gaining momentum as he did. With one final whirl, he sent the fire hurtling toward the princess. It knocked her off her feet and onto her back. Zuko pressed his advantage, prowling towards her much as she had towards him when they were still outside. His swords became fire and he twirled them about his head, flames filling the narrow corridor, creeping toward Azula. She felt cornered now and worried that she might actually lose.

"You can give up now, Azula. I have the upper hand. Admit your defeat and you will go back to the asylum, but you'll be alive and unhurt."

The fire reflected in her eyes, yellow and orange dancing in the amber and fear showed there too. "I won't go back there. Kill me. Don't you want revenge for what I did to Mai and your kid? I hit him you know and I would have enjoyed cutting his throat."

"I won't end your life for you, Azula, much as part of me wants to. I'm not a killer."

"That's because you're weak," the princess declared. "You're weak and cowardly. You always have been."

She was roaring now, much as the flames were and fire emerged from her mouth. The walls beside them burned and pieces of wood began to fall. The corridor was a death trap and Zuko needed to get out.

"The walls are coming down, Azula. We need to get out of the house."

She roared again. "No. I'm not going. You won all right. Are you happy?"

"Azula," Zuko said softly as he backed away from her prone body. "I'm leaving."

With one last practiced movement of his hands, Zuko brought the raging fire under his control, working at it until it stopped burning altogether. But he couldn't stop the beam that fell on his sister, crushing her insides. She had made no attempt to get out of the way and he knew without examining her that she was dead. Her eyes were expressionless and empty and her chest was still.

He took one final look and then left. Mai needed him. He wondered if Azula ever had.

* * *

Zuko almost ran into Shinta outside the front of the house. "Where's Mai? Is she all right?"

"Follow me, my lord. She's having the baby. And she's unhurt and so is the boy. What about you? What happened?"

"I'm fine," Zuko replied brusquely. "Azula's dead."

"Oh, oh…" the guard wasn't sure how to respond.

He led Zuko to the neighboring house. With a quick nod of thanks, Zuko barged in and sought out his wife and son. "Mai, Mai, where are you?"

Eri came barreling out of a main floor bedroom and looked sternly at the Fire Lord. "Calm down. Your wife just had the baby and she's resting. Little Takehiko's in the room too. Now, are you going to be quiet?"

"Yes," Zuko answered meekly. "She had the baby….wow… she's okay, right? And the child?"

"Everyone is doing very well." Eri's tone was soft and affectionate now. "But Mai didn't get any sleep all night and her labor wasn't easy. She's exhausted."

Zuko's face softened as the midwife's voice had. "I want to see them."

"And so you shall. Come along." She walked back toward the bedroom and opened the door softly.

All three were sound asleep. The infant was pressed against one side of Mai, while Takehiko was pressed against the other. At the sight Zuko felt the most profound and overwhelming love.

"Your daughter's name is Megumi, by the way." Eri smiled warmly at Zuko and then nudged him gently toward the bed. "You can sit in that chair there until they wake up." She left, shutting the door behind her.

He tiptoed to the chair and eased himself down. His body was sore and fatigue threatened to drag him down to sleep too. But he fought against it. This moment was too precious to miss. With a trembling hand, he reached out to the small bundle wrapped snugly in a red blanket. Her hair was black like Mai's and her little face was perfect. Already, he longed to hold her and rock her and sing to her.

Easing himself up, he took a look at his son. Takehiko was smiling in his sleep. He giggled then, finding something in his dream amusing. Zuko shook his head and grinned. His eyes turned to Mai, the love of his life, the one who completed him. Agni, she was so lovely and so strong. He brushed his lips against her forehead and sat back down. He would wait as long as it took. He would be here for all of them when they awoke.

*means blessing…I thought it was a fitting name

* * *

a/n: I try with fights, I really do and I hope it made some kind of sense. I think that 5 years after the war, Zuko could take his sister, especially when she hadn't bended for all of that time. I also believe that he still wouldn't want to kill her unless he absolutely had to. Killing isn't in him. As for Azula giving up there at the end...well, between the asylum again and a death that was sort of being handed to her, death wins. She's not a person who would take well to any kind of captivity or restraint or restrictions (besides, it's my story and I wanted to kill her xD). Thus, her desperate attempt to gain her freedom.

I still have an epilogue left. That should be up soon...tomorrow maybe.

thanks for reading,

Alabaster


	12. Chapter 12

**Vita Post Mortem**

_**Epilogue**_

The small group stood on the beach at Ember Island and watched as Azula's body burned. It was the day after Megumi's birth and the day after the princess' death. Mai was still a bit shaky on her feet, but wanted to stand with Zuko as he sent his sister off to whatever might await her. The Fire Lord was sad not so much for the loss of Azula as she had been, but for the loss of any hope that things could perhaps, one day, be different between them.

The phrase 'such a waste' kept circling around his brain over and over; and it was. A young woman with so much intelligence and strength and beauty should have gone far in the world, been beloved by many and loved by those closest to her. But that never happened. She was missing something essential in her being, something that Zuko was so very grateful to have.

"Are you all right?" Mai asked softly as she reached for his hand with her free one.

"Just thinking about what should have been." His reply was wistful and full of regret.

"She made her choices, Zuko." Mai squeezed his fingers, conveying her love and support with the simple gesture.

He nodded and looked back to the bier of wood that they had built on the sand, the sand where Azula had played as a little girl, maybe then full of innocence. Zuko wasn't really sure. Beside him, Takehiko looked on with wonder. All he knew of Azula was that she had hurt him, and threatened both him and Mai. In his black and white, childlike way of thinking, she was bad and Daddy and Mommy were good. And death, it was a difficult concept to grasp, sometimes even for adults. Azula had held onto him just the day before. And now she was being consumed by the flames of life, her body transforming from flesh to ash. It was too much for a two year old.

"We'll go soon, Takehiko," Zuko soothed. He could sense the boy's discomfort. "Do you want me to hold you?"

In answer, he wrapped himself around Zuko's legs. The Fire Lord knelt and picked his son up. He whispered calming words in the boy's ear and held him close. Takehiko buried his head into Zuko's shoulder, not wanting to watch the body burn anymore.

"I've seen enough." Mai adjusted her hold on Megumi, and turned away from the beach. "I want to go home."

Zuko turned too and they headed toward the airship which was packed and ready to go. Capitol City, calm now, needed him. His nation needed him. The next few months would be trying ones but with Mai and his family beside him, Zuko was more than up for the task.

* * *

_**Akina Island, 9 months later**_

Shou stood on the pier and waited for the small Fire Nation vessel to dock. It was simple and inconspicuous, bearing nothing but an ordinary national flag. But it carried the Fire Lord, the Fire Lady and their two children. The old healer had already met the royal family four times and was more than comfortable around them. They almost seemed like family, in fact, and had chosen Akina Island as a place to vacation. It didn't hold the bad memories that Ember Island did. It was quiet and private and the people were kinder than any they had met anywhere.

Takehiko, newly three years old, was the first one down the gangplank. He headed straight for Shou and bounded into the man's waiting arms.

"Hi, Shou," he shouted excitedly.

"Hello, little prince; are you ready for some fun? Genji wants to take you fishing and Fujiko's got her heart set on swimming with you." Takehiko was eager to get going and tugged on Shou's hand. "Hang on. Let's wait for your mom and dad and your baby sister to get off the boat first."

"Aww, they're slow," the boy groaned but he was smiling broadly.

Nine months later, and the island was still nearly empty of people. Another fifteen or so had moved there from the main island, but there were still no children. Shou had his hopes set on young Fujiko who had recently married one of the newcomers. It would take a long time to build the population back up. The whole nation lost about one third of its people during the plague, a staggering loss, difficult to recover from. But there was a bit of a baby boom too, with many children expected over the next few months all across the Fire Nation. They could never replace those children who died so tragically, but they did represent a new beginning for the country.

Zuko had offered Shou a job at the palace and had honoured him soon after the end of the Red Death. Everyone in the entire country knew of him now. He was considered a hero and both Zuko and Mai adored him.

"Now, now, here they come," Shou admonished the child. He bowed to Zuko and Mai, more because of tradition and courtesy than from necessity. Neither Fire Lord nor Fire Lady cared if he did or didn't.

"Hello, Shou," Zuko greeted the man warmly. "I'm glad to see you."

"Lord Zuko, we're honoured, as always. Oh, let me take a look at that gorgeous little princess. She's twice the size she was the last time I saw her," the old man exaggerated.

Zuko, who was holding the girl, handed her over to Shou. He tickled the wriggling little body and was rewarded with a grin that displayed four teeth, two on the top and two on the bottom. He stroked her head then, full of thick black hair and examined her closely.

"She's just so beautiful," he declared. "You're very lucky to have her and Takehiko."

Zuko glanced at Mai and their eyes met. Both thought of all that _could _have happened and nodded. Yes, they were very fortunate indeed.


End file.
